Phantom of Remnant
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: During the Disasteroid incident, Danny sacrificed his life to save Earth, taking the asteroid and Vlad with him. When he woke up, he found himself in a new world, or is it? In a world where man and monsters fight, will Danny find what happened to his home? And will he survive in the world called Remnant. After Phantom Planet and five years before canon.
1. Chapter 1

**I first found out about RWBY through fanfiction, so I decided to watch the show. And I love it! A world where every weapon is a gun and you get to go to school to learn how to kill monsters. And after reading a few fanfics and watching some episodes, I decided to do this, crossover! So please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or RWBY. I am not that creative.**

Prologue: Disaster

"Let me go, Plasmius!" Danny Phantom, a fifteen-year-old boy with white hair, neon green eyes and tanned skin exclaimed as he struggled from a vampire-looking Ghost with black, horn-like hair, red eyes and blue skin. Danny was wearing a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots and a belt. He was also wearing a space helmet and jetpack and on his left wrist was a watch his mom gave him for good luck. The two were currently in a spaceship, just a few miles from Earth's atmosphere.

"So you'll what? Save the day?" Plasmius said with a sneer as he held Danny from behind. "If I can't rule the world, then you can't save it!"

Danny gritted his teeth as he struggled to get off. He looked through the window and saw a massive, glowing green asteroid getting closer to Earth.

It all started a week ago, with Plasmius causing all of it. It all began when Plasmius took the Infi-Map from Frostbite and stopped near Jupiter's moon, where he found a large amount of pure Ectoranium. Phantom managed to stop him, but their fight caused the Ectoranium to started flying towards Earth.

When the asteroid appeared, everyone around the planet started panicking due to the size of the asteroid and its course towards Earth. If it hit them, it would be disastrous, thus they called it the 'Disasteroid.'

When Plasmius saw the asteroid, he tried to threaten the Earth by making giving them a choice; make him their leader or let the asteroid destroy them. Phantom stopped him by revealing their secrets in front of the whole world, changing from Ghosts to human in live television.

Angered and with no place to go, Plasmius fled the planet while Danny and his family figured out a way to save their planet. Jack, his father, suggested building a giant drill with a bomb inside to destroy the Disasteroid.

It took them almost all week to finish their last hope, and when it was done, Danny volunteered to fire it. His parents and sister didn't want him to go, since it was dangerous, but he told them that he had the best chance to survive, due to his powers.

With hugs and kisses, Danny flew the Fenton Space Craft and flew towards the incoming Disasteroid. But just as he was about to fire, Plasmius ambushed his ship and attacked him.

Suddenly, the Disasteroid hit the moon. Danny watched with horror as the beautiful moon was torn in half as the giant asteroid flew towards the ship. Growling, Danny released a large amount of Ghost energy, sending the older halfa off him. Danny then fired at Plasmius, sending him to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Danny then ran towards the controls and saw that the firing controls were broken. Cursing, Danny looked at the Disasteroid then before at the Earth.

The planet looked so beautiful, yet fragile. His friends, family and everyone else was counting on him to save them. He even promised them he would return.

Danny's eyes hardened as he phased through the ground and stopped near the missile. He opened the missile's control panel, activating the drill and timer. He then turned him and the missile intangible and flew out the ship.

Danny then flew towards the Disasteroid at full speed, using every ounce of strength and energy he had. The drill became bigger as it hit the asteroid, digging towards the center of the asteroid. The drill finally stopped at the center.

Danny was about to fly away when he heard a buzzing noise. He looked and saw the timer of the bomb broken. Danny tried to fix it, but his watch suddenly beeped. He was out of time. He cursed as he tried to think of a way to stop the asteroid. He then looked at the missile.

"…I'm sorry," he whispered as he tore open the control panel and saw the big red button near some wires.

"No!" a voice exclaimed as someone grabbed his neck. Danny slightly turned his head and saw that Plasmius was stopping him. "If I can't rule, no one can!"

Danny started choking as he reached for the red button. His vision started going blurry as Plasmius crushed his throat. Just as he was about to black out, he remembered his family and his friends. With one last grunt, Danny strained forward and managed to push the button.

There was a bright light, then nothing.

 **OMG! What happened! Did Danny survived that explosion? What happened to the planet Earth? Will Plasmius ever stop being bitter? Want to find what happens next? Then wait for the next chapter! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chapter. Last time, I left you in suspense as Danny's fate is left in question. Vlad was with him, but we don't really care about that guy. So let's see what happened to him!**

Chapter 1: A Strange New World

He felt the wind touch his face and the sun shining on his face. Danny slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little to adjust to the light. He had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a white shirt, jeans and red sneakers.

"What happened?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered the Disasteroid and the explosion. He quickly sat up, looking around in a panic. He suddenly noticed that he was in a forest with a river nearby. "Where am I? Is this heaven?"

He looked at his arm and pinched it, causing him to wince. "Nope, still…half-alive."

He suddenly noticed how small his arms and hands looked. He looked at the river and walked towards it. Staring at the watery surface, his eyes widened when he saw he age back five years. He was staring at a ten-year old face of Danny Fenton, staring at him with wide eyes. Across his right eye was a ragged wound that was half healed.

"What the heck happened to me?" he said as he touched his face to see if it was real. "Did I go back in time or something?"

He tensed when he heard some rustling on some bushes. He got on a defensive position as the rustling got louder. He may have aged backwards, but he can still fight. Suddenly, a strange creature walked out the bushes. It was completely black, somewhat furry and had a bone-like mask covering its face and snout. It was the size of a big dog, just reaching his hips.

The creature stared at Danny, a curious glint in its yellow eyes. After a while, Danny lowered his guard and looked at the strange creature.

"Hey there, little fella," Danny said as he tried to get closer to the creature. It backed up a bit, but didn't go. After a moment, Danny managed to pet the head of the creature. It was surprisingly fluffy. "What are you?"

Suddenly, the little creature tensed before he turned around and started whimpering. Confused, Danny looked at the direction where the creature was looking at. He saw a larger version of the creature, its body covered with bone-like armor, snarling angrily. It was the size of a school bus, easily towering Danny.

Danny tensed as the creature looked at him, like it was trying to figure out what he was. Then it turned its attention back to the small creature and snarled angrily. The small creature whimpered before it was swatted to the side by the bigger creature.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed as the small creature slid to the ground, whimpering. The large creature ignored Danny and stalked towards the little creature.

Danny, feeling angry, transformed. The familiar halos of light appeared and traveled across his body. His clothes turned into the black hazmat suit, his hair white, eyes neon green and his skin became tanned. The large creature noticed the sudden light, so it turned and was met with a green blast face first.

"When I say hey, you listen," Danny growled as the creature shook the blast and growled back at him. It charged towards Danny and was about to slash at him, but Danny just turned intangible, letting the claws phase through him.

Danny then grabbed the creature by the armor and threw it to the air. His hands then glowed brightly before he released a strong ghost ray, disintegrating the beast. Danny watched in interest as the beast dissolved into shadows.

"What are they?" Danny mused before he turned back to the little creature, who seemed to be staring at him with curiosity. He walked towards the creature and saw that it seemed to be okay, aside from a few scratches. "Guess you're the runt of the litter, huh."

The creature just growled, but it was a friendly one.

"Well, guess we're stuck together," Danny said as he combed his hand over his hair. He stopped when he felt something ticklish on his head. He grabbed it and it sent a shiver down his spine. He used his other hand and found another fluffy thing on the other side.

He quickly ran towards the river and stared at his reflections. The he saw canine-like ears sticking out of his white hair, his eyes seemed to be in slits, there was a fang sticking out of his mouth. He looked at his hands and noticed claws sticking out of his gloves. Slowly, he looked at the bottom of his spine, and saw a bushy, white tail.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

 _A Month Later…_

Danny wiped the sweat off his head as he carried a deer carcass over his shoulder, his companion waking beside him, a dead rabbit in its mouth. For a whole month, he's been living in this strange world with his strange friend. After getting over the shock of getting animal features, he explored the place, finding out that he was on some island. His shirt was too big for him to wear, so he discarded it and used it as a bag. For his jeans, he just tightened the belt and rolled the sleeves so he won't step on it.

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to set camp in the island until he could think of what else to do. He found a cave he could shelter in and found some fruits and animals he could live on. His new friend, who he named Ebony, was a good companion, even when all it does was growl and howl.

And it seemed that his friend was a carnivore, eating only animals. Though it didn't seem like it needed to use the toilet, which was something he was grateful for.

He did remember wanting a puppy, so this was close enough.

"Wonder if there are other people out there," Danny mused as he looked at Ebony, who just tilted its head, yellow eyes staring curiously. For a week, he tried to figure out where he was. Three weeks ago, he figured out that he was still on Earth, due to seeing something in the night sky.

He saw the moon torn in half, something he remembered before the explosion. Did that mean he failed and everyone was gone? He didn't want to see. He was too afraid.

Danny shook his head and went to prepare the fire. Just as he was about to fire on the wood and leaves, a loud noise caught his attention. Alarmed, he and Ebony ran out their cave and looked at the sky. He saw some kind of flying airship landing towards the center of the island.

"So there might be others," Danny said, with a little hope in his voice. "Let's check it out, Ebony."

Ebony growled before they ran through the forest. After running through the forest, they stopped when they saw some people exiting the ship. His eyes widened when he saw three adults with animal features, two dogs and one bear, and one girl who seems to be twelve-years old.

The girl was pretty, with hair whiter than his Ghost form's and crystal-blue eyes. She was dressed in a white dress and her hair was done in a ponytail. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the girl was gagged and her arms tied behind her.

He then took closer noticed to the men. They were dressed in black clothes with white armor. The dog men had masks on over their hoods, their ears sticking out, while the bear wasn't. The bear guy was buff and mean looking, with bulging muscles and a nose ring on the center of his nose.

"HAHAHAHAA!" the bear guy exclaimed, enjoying the pure terror in the girl's eyes. "How does it feel to be helpless, Schnee girl? Not so fun, huh?"

He and the other two men laughed as the girl started crying. Danny's eyes hardened when he saw one of the men pull out a knife.

"How about we cut off a finger to send to your daddy?" he said with a sneer in his voice.

Having enough, Danny walked out of his hiding place, Ebony behind him. Everyone stopped when they heard him and stared at the stranger.

"You know, it's not nice to threaten girls," Danny commented as he held his hunting knife, which was made of Ghost ice.

"Who are you, human?" the man with knife questioned with a sneer.

"I'm just a stranded kid," Danny answered as he pointed his knife at the three men. "And you guys seemed to be kidnappers. So how about you let the girl go and you guys won't get hurt?"

The men stared at the shirtless boy in silence before they exploded in laughter. Danny just raised an eyebrow before the men stopped laughing.

"Look kid, just go before you get hurt," the man with the knife said as he took a step. He stopped when he heard a growl. He looked behind Danny and he took a step back when he saw Ebony growling at him with anger.

"A Grimm!" he exclaimed as he and the other men pulled out their weapons. The dog men had pulled out weird looking swords while the bull man grabbed an axe that looks mechanical.

"What's a Grimm?" Danny asked, tilting his head.

"That thing behind you!" dog man number two exclaimed.

Danny looked at Ebony, looking surprised. "So you're a Grimm. I always thought you were a mutated dog."

Ebony growled at him before growling angrily at the three men.

"You tamed a Grimm?" bear man said as he narrowed his eyes at Danny. "You're too dangerous to live. Kill him!"

Danny watched as the two men charged at him. He just stood ready as the first man swung his sword. Danny blocked with his knife before he grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him to the ground. He looked as the other man about to swing his sword when Ebony suddenly attacked him, sending the dog man on the ground, biting on his arm. The man screamed as he tried to remove the beast off him.

"Ebony, don't kill him!" Danny exclaimed. Ebony reluctantly let go as Danny rushed over and stomped on the guy's head, knocking him out.

He then looked at the bear man, who was staring at him wide eyes. Ebony growled at the man, but Danny signaled it to back down, which it did.

"You won't use your beast to attack?" bear man asked, feeling underestimated.

"I don't need Ebony's help to take you down," Danny said with a smirk that made the bear man angry.

"Your funeral, human brat," he said before pointing his axe at Danny. The young Halfa suddenly felt a spike of energy coming from the gun. Acting quickly, he jumped to the side, avoiding a bullet from the axe. The tree behind him was destroyed from the attack, being torn in two.

"That thing's a gun!?" Danny exclaimed, staring at the axe with wide eyes.

"Of course it is, brat," the bear man said with a sneer. With a roar, he charged at Danny, raising his axe to cut Danny in half. Danny dodged the attack and tried to stab the man in the arm, but he's skin was probably thick that it didn't graze him.

The bear guy then swatted Danny with his massive arms, sending him towards the tree. Danny winced as he felt his sides throb. It was weird, he should have shaken off an attack like that. It seems his body aging backwards made him a bit weaker.

"You're all talk, boy," the bear man said as he walked towards Danny, but stopped when Ebony bit his leg. The bear shook him off and was about to kill it when there was a bright light behind him. He turned, only to get blasted by a green ray.

He stumbled on his back before he looked at the boy. His eyes widened when he saw the boy in front of him, with white hair and green eyes. But what really got his attention were the canine ears, slit-eyes, fangs and a tail behind him.

"You're a Faunus?" he exclaimed in shock. "Why do you want to help this Schnee?!"

"A what?" Danny asked, looking confused. "What's a Faunus?"

"You don't even know your own kind!" bear man exclaimed angrily. "Die for betraying your race!"

Bear man swung his axe, hitting Danny across the waist. But the weapon phased through him. Wide eyes, he kept swinging his axe, but it was like hitting air. Danny suddenly caught the axe and the blade was covered in ice before he shattered it.

"W-w-w-who are you!?" bear man stammered, backing away from Danny.

"Call me, Danny Phantom," Danny said, his eyes glowing bright blue before he fired a blue ray at the bear man, trapping him in a block of ice.

He then looked at Ebony, who seemed to want to eat the unconscious dog men. It looked at Danny, a pleading look.

"No, you can't eat them," Danny said in a deadpanned tone. "They might upset your stomach."

Ebony whimpered, but stepped away from the dog men. Danny fired at their arms and legs, trapping them in ice. He then looked at the gagged girl, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Danny walked towards her and removed the gag.

"You okay there?" he asked gently.

"W-what are you?" the girl asked, slightly scared and in awe. Here was a boy two years younger than her and he beat up three White Fangs members, stopped a Grimm from eating the Faunus, and could turn into a Faunus.

"Me? I'm just a kid on an island," Danny said with a grin before he changed back to normal. "So who are you?"

"W-Weiss Schnee," the girl stammered, still wary of the mysterious boy.

"Weird name," Danny commented offhandedly. Weiss looked offended that this strange boy called her weird.

"My name isn't weird! Yours is!" Weiss exclaimed. "What kind of name is 'Danny?'"

Danny was surprised that she thought his first name was weird, not his second name.

"…You don't know who I am?" Weiss asked in a hesitant tone.

"Can't say I have," Danny said with a shrug as he undid her bindings. "I've always been on this island. I didn't even know there were other people out there."

"Really?" Weiss said with wide eyes. "You don't know about the Schnee Company? Or about the White Fang?"

Danny shook his head as Ebony sat on its hind leg, sitting next to Danny. Weiss couldn't help but stare at the Grimm. She never saw one before, only in books and videos. From what she can tell, this was a small Beowulf.

"So…why did these guys kidnapped you?" Danny asked, pointing at the beaten men.

"Because of my family," Weiss said. "The Schnee are famous for producing Dust."

"They want to kill you for making dirt?" Danny said in disbelief.

"Not dirt! Dust!" Weiss exclaimed, looking at Danny with wide eyes. "Dust is what gives energy to machines! It what powered the world and everything technological!"

"I see," Danny said, understanding it a bit, but not all. "So why kidnap you?"

"My family…has a very bad reputation towards…Faunus," Weiss said, looking down. "Because of the rumors and controversy about our use of Faunus labor. That made my family a target for the White Fang."

"And the White Fang is…?" Danny said.

"A terrorist group," Weiss said. "They fight for Faunus' rights by attacking humans, mainly those they believe abuse Faunus directly. It was because of this my Father distrust the Faunus…"

"Well…that doesn't mean they should get you involved," Danny said. "I mean; it's not like you were hurting those Faunus…"

"No! I never hurt any of them!" Weiss exclaimed. "But…they always give me dirty looks."

"Well, then just ignore them," Danny said with a shrug.

"Easy for you to say," Weiss said, glaring at Danny. "You have no idea how it feels to be hated for something you didn't do."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Danny said, remembering how hard it was to be a Halfa, due to everyone hating his Ghost side. "So how about we get you home?" he pointed his thumb at the aircraft.

Weiss stared at the younger boy before she nodded. She walked back to the ship as Danny and his Grimm carried the three Faunus aboard. When she asked why they were taking them along, he said he couldn't leave them on the island full of Grimm.

Weiss then watched as Danny stared at the control, saying that it was easy to drive this. Soon, the aircraft was flying away from the island.

"So, where too?" Danny asked as he steered the aircraft.

"To Atlas," Weiss replied, looking out the window.

"And that would be where, exactly?" Danny asked. Weiss sighed, thinking this was going to be a long trip.

 _Later…_

After a few U-turns, stops and going the right way, they finally made it near Atlas. Danny turned the auto pilot on before looking at Weiss, who was sleeping.

"Wakey, wakey, Weiss," Danny said, poking at the girl's cheeks. "We're here…at least, I hope we're here."

Weiss slowly woke up before she looked out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were indeed near Atlas' border.

"Finally!" Weiss exclaimed in relief, happy to be back in familiar borders.

"So do we just land you here?" Danny asked as he petted Ebony on the head. "Or do we take you back home?"

"Wait, what are you gonna do with it?" Weiss asked, pointing at the Beowulf cub. "You can't let it go to Atlas! They'll kill it in sight!"

"But it's harmless…mostly," Danny said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't' matter! Huntsmen are trained to kill Grimms on sight!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Huntsmen?" Danny asked in a questioning tone.

Before Weiss could react to that, they heard a growl. They looked just as Ebony jumped on Danny.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed in a surprised tone. Suddenly, Ebony started melting, covering Danny's body. A second later, Danny was wearing a black jacket with a white hood on it that was just his size. "Whoa! Cool! I didn't know Ebony could do that!"

"Me neither," Weiss said in awe as she stared at the jacket. They heard a growl from the jacket.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom from the side that shook the entire vehicle. Danny caught Weiss just as she was about to fall.

"What was that!?" she exclaimed as she steadied herself. Danny rushed towards the pilot's seat and saw that there were other aircrafts, firing at theirs.

"Why are they firing at us!?" Danny exclaimed.

"It's because this Bullhead is property of the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed. There were a lot more explosions and shaking before Danny realized they didn't have enough time. Acting quickly, he tackled Weiss, turned themselves intangible and fell towards the sea, just as the Bullhead exploded.

The two were pushed forward by the shockwave of the explosion, sending them faster into the water. They fell in the sea with a large splash, followed by some wreckage and debris. They managed to resurface, gasping for air. They blinked when they realized the Bullheads were aimed at them, mostly at Danny, ready to fire.

"You people sure now how to welcome a guy," Danny commented to Weiss as a Bullhead flew towards them.

 **And there! Man, Danny just can't catch a break! He ages back, turns into a Faunus and gets fired by Bullheads. At least he has a pet Beowulf. He always wanted a puppy. It can also turn into a sweet jacket. So here he meets the W in RWBY! What's gonna happen next? You wanna find out, then wait for the next chapter. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we are back. Last time, Danny saved Weiss from the White Fang and then got attacked by Atlas' military. So let's see what happens to him next. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Travel The World

Danny was sitting on a metal chair inside a metal room, his hands shackled.

"They sure now how to make a guy feel at home," he commented. Ebony just growled, still in jacket form. "I mean, I'm ten years old, and they shackle me in a small room. I'm afraid to see how they treat adults."

After they were pulled out of the water, they immediately apprehended Danny and accused him of working with the White Fang. Weiss tried to defend him, but they ignored her in choosing to fuss over her. After they got to dry land, he was led here, in what looked like an interrogation room. The three thugs that kidnapped Weiss somehow survived the explosion and were picked up by what he thinks were the police.

Only a table, a two chairs and a large mirror were present, and that was all. He looked at the mirror with a deadpanned expression.

"I know you guys are there," he said. "So just come here and start asking questions. I could use the company."

Nothing happened for a few minutes until the door opened. A strict looking man entered the room, giving Danny a strict look. He had black hair styled into a soldier's cut, and was wearing a white, military-like suit. On his chest were some badges, showing that he was a very capable soldier.

He remembered him, since he was the guy that arrested him.

"So, what's the verdict, Mr. Officer?" Danny asked, not really frightened by the man.

"I am Lt. General James Ironwood, kid," the man said as he looked at Danny. "And you should be more careful, boy. You're not very well liked here."

"Why thank you for being blunt," Danny said as he put his shackled hands behind his head. "If this is the thanks I get for saving people, I might need to look for a new job."

"So, tell me about yourself, kid," Ironwood said as he leaned on the table.

"Well, the name's Danny Phantom, not kid," Danny said as he leaned on the table.

"Danny…what a weird name," Ironwood said bluntly as he turned a device on. It looked like a holographic cellphone. "Where are you from?"

"From an island," he said. It wasn't a lie since he did come from the island where he saved Weiss. He was wondering what happened to the white haired girl.

"Well, Danny," Ironwood said as he looked at Danny. "I can't find any proof that you existed. So how about tell us what you are."

"I'm just a little kid."

"A kid who beat up three terrorists," Ironwood said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say I was a weak little kid," Danny said with a shrug.

Ironwood stared at the boy. In all his years in the military, he could tell if someone was lying. And this boy was either very good at it, or he was telling the truth. He tried searching for a 'Danny Phantom' on his scroll, but it was like he didn't exist.

"Well kid, until we know what your motives are, we have to take you in custody," Ironwood said.

"What? You can't do that!" Danny exclaimed as Ebony shook a bit, resisting the urge to turn back. "I have rights!"

"Only people who exists have rights," Ironwood said as he stood up, leaving Danny alone. "I'll be back with some handcuffs and escort you, so better get ready, kid."

Danny watched as the blunt man exited the room. He glared at the mirror before he stood up, stuck his tongue before walking to the other side of the room, where the mirror can't see him. No way he was gonna stay here and be taken away. They might take away Ebony and kill it.

He went Ghost, or Faunus, or whatever he is, and went through the wall, dropping the shackles. Just as he did, Ironwood returned with a pair of handcuffs and some soldiers. When he saw that Danny was gone, he rushed in the room and looked around, but only saw an empty room.

"How did he escape!?" Ironwood exclaimed as the mirror suddenly brightened, showing some guards, who were also wide eyed.

"We don't know, sir," they explained, looking confused and shock that a kid got out of the locked room.

"Find him! He could be dangerous!" Ironwood exclaimed as he left the room. "Use the prototypes, we'll find him faster!"

Danny was flying in the air, invisible to avoid attention. If he was lucky, he would find a map so he knows where to go. He stopped on a ledge of what looked like a white castle, resting for a bit. He was thinking about his next course of plan. Once he found a map, maybe he could travel the world and learn what happened and see if this was really Earth.

"Where can I find a map?" he mused when the window next to him suddenly opened. He turned and saw Weiss leaning on the window.

"What happened to that boy?" she asked, leaning her chin on her hand. She suddenly turned her head and saw green, slitted eyes staring at her, looking shocked. The two stared at each other before Weiss was about to scream. Acting quickly, Danny closed her mouth with his hand and flew in her room.

It was like the rooms he saw in those shows he saw in Jazz's fairy tale princess shows. He didn't think such a room existed. He gasped as an elbow hit his gut. He let Weiss go, who was glaring at him.

"Is that how you people treat your saviors?" Danny asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss exclaimed in a panic. Her father was not very fond of Faunus due to the White Fang.

"Escaping," Danny replied as he sat on the air.

"Escaping?" Weiss asked, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, your soldiers don't really trust me, and wanted me put in custody," Danny said with a shrug. "So I'm gonna hightail out of here and see the world. I've been on that island for so long that I don't really know what the world looks like."

"Okay…" Weiss said, a little weirded out. "Where will you go?"

"I have no idea," Danny said as he stood up. "Do you have a map I can borrow?"

"…Wait for a minute," Weiss said as she walked towards the bookshelf. Danny looked at the tons of books. The only one he knows would read this much and would still be sane was Jazz. He suddenly looked down as he remembered his big sister.

He had hoped his family and friends survived the Disastroid incident, despite the fact he that he didn't know what happened to them. Maybe they managed to live full lives or he failed to save them. He really didn't want to think about it.

"Here," Weiss said, holding a rolled up paper. Danny hide his startled expression as he took the map and unfurled it. He looked at the map, which only had four names located on the continents, Vacuo, Vale, Atlas and Mistral. On the bottom left corner was the word 'Remnant.'

"So we're in Atlas, right?" Danny asked to Weiss, who nodded. "So what's Remnant?"

"You don't know Remnant?" Weiss asked with disbelief.

"Should I?" Danny said with a tilted head.

"Remnant is our home; the land we walk on!" Weiss exclaimed in anger.

"If you say so," Danny said as he rolled the map and put it in his pocket. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you. Thanks for the map."

Weiss watched as Danny walked towards the window. She felt sad for some reason, watching the boy climb up the window. She may not have known him long, but there was something about him that attracted her.

"Wait!" Weiss exclaimed, stopping Danny from flying away. Danny turned to look at her, a curious glint in his eyes. Weiss looked a bit embarrassed. She never felt so embarrassed before. "Um…will I see you again?"

"Maybe," Danny said with a shrug and a grin, his tail wagging. "It's a big world and I'm just really looking for something to do. Maybe I'll come again once I'm done traveling."

Weiss watched as Danny waved at her before he disappeared. She stared at the window before she sighed and closed her window. As she sat on her bed, she suddenly realized something, there had been a boy in her room. She blushed in embarrassment, thinking how indecent it was to have a boy in her room.

Danny was flying on top of the city, flying towards the edge of town. Since he didn't know which way was north, he decided to just fly until he reached another town. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the best he got. Maybe he can get buy a compass in the next town…and to do that, he needed money.

"It just keeps getting more complicated," Danny sighed. Suddenly, he heard Ebony growling urgently. "What's wrong, Ebony?"

Suddenly, he felt an immense energy signature below him. He looked down, expecting to see a Ghost. What he saw was a small missile going towards him. Surprised, he quickly made a Ghost shield to block the missile. When it hit, there was a large explosion that sent him to the ground.

He landed roughly on the ground, skidding a few feet before he stopped. He lost concentration, causing him to turn back to his human form. He rubbed his head as he groaned before a large shadow towered over him.

Danny looked at the one causing the shadow and his jaw dropped at the figure. It was big, bulky and metallic. It was a robotic tank with arms and a camera head. There was a black marking on its shoulder, 'ATLESIAN-001.'

 _"Target found,"_ the robot said in a mechanical voice. _"Capture sequence, initiated."_

"Capture?" Danny said before the robot swung its massive arms towards Danny. He jumped out of the way, avoiding the hand. "Hey! Watch it!"

The robot stared at him and tried grabbing him again with the other arm, causing Danny to jump away again. The robot kept trying to grab him, leaving large craters on the ground. Danny kept jumping away, avoiding the large hands.

A lot of people were watching the scene of a ten-year-old boy dodging a giant robot. Danny growled at the robot with annoyance after dodging for the twentieth time.

"Knock!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped to avoid another grab. "It!" he landed on the hand and jumped towards head, raising a glowing fist. "OFF!"

He punched the robot's head, causing it to lose its head. The robot started releasing static before it slumped as the head landed on the ground. Danny jumped off the robot and sighed. Before he could turn, he heard someone behind him. He looked and saw Lt. Gen. Ironwood with a group of soldiers behind him.

Ironwood was staring at his Atlesian Prototype with wide and shocked eyes. This child managed to defeat what would be Atlas' greatest military might with just one punch. He glared at the boy, who was starting to look like a major threat.

"I'm giving you a chance here, kid," Ironwood said as he glared at Danny. "Come with us or we will apprehend you. Your choice, kid."

"I choose option three," Danny said before he suddenly ran towards the soldiers. They were shocked at the kid's sudden charge. Ironwood narrowed his eyes and prepared to grab him. Just as he was a few inches away, Danny suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Ironwood exclaimed as he looked at the empty space in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a heavy blow to his stomach. The air left his body as he was thrown towards his men, causing them to fall. He gasped as he sat up, rubbing his stomach. It was like getting hit by the prototype. He heard rapid footsteps behind him and turned to watch Danny running away. "How did he…? Get him!"

The soldiers immediately stood up and started chasing him. Danny slightly turned his head and saw the soldiers, and Ironwood, on his tail.

"These guys just don't give up," Danny commented to Ebony, who growled. Suddenly, something grazed the top of his hair. He turned and saw the soldiers aiming their sword guns at him. "Hey! It's illegal to shoot at children!"

The soldiers just kept shooting at him. Luckily, he was small and fast to avoid getting shot. Citizens started ducking as they heard the gunshots. One soldier suddenly tripped and dropped his sword, which fired at a big hanging sign.

The sign started falling towards a mother and daughter pair that were ducking and hiding under their arms. Danny's eyes widened as he saw the sign falling. The pair looked up and screamed as the sign was falling towards them.

Before anyone could react, there was a bright light. The sign was suddenly destroyed by a green blast. The mother and daughter pair looked and saw that the sign was blasted in two, causing it to miss them.

The soldiers all had their jaws on the ground as they stared at the one who destroyed the sign. Danny had his right arm raised, his hand releasing green smoke. He was looking at the soldiers with glowing green eyes. Ironwood stared at the boy in shock, looking at his canine ears and bushy tail.

"You should be really careful with those guns," Danny said as he put his arm down. "You almost poked someone's eye out."

"A Faunus!" the soldiers exclaimed, some in anger or disgust. Ironwood walked forward, giving Danny a confused glare.

"What are you?" Ironwood demanded to Danny. Danny looked at him before he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"I'm a phantom," he declared to the confused Ironwood. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go and see the world. See ya around, Lt. Gen. Ironwood."

To the shock of everyone watching, Danny started to fly away. Ironwood stared at the black clothed boy before he disappeared in the sky. He was shocked, a boy who could turn into some kind of super Faunus. Was he some kind of experiment or super weapon the White Fang were making?

"Danny Phantom…" Ironwood said as he tightened his fists.

 _Later…_

Danny, who was wearing the hood to hide his face, was coming out of a shop. He was holding a compass that he bought. He got the money, which was called Lien, by selling a big gem that he made out of ice. He claimed that he found it while he was fishing in the lake.

The buyer gave him a lot for the gem, never seeing something so precious before. With a compass and a wallet full of money, he might actually survive living in this strange new world. After looking at the map and checking the compass, he decided to go to Vale, since it was on the same continent as Atlas.

"Hope Vale's friendlier," Danny said as he entered a forest, away from prying eyes. Once he was far away, he patted his sleeve. "You can come out now, Ebony."

His jacket suddenly jumped off him, leaving his torso bare. Ebony suddenly appeared beside him, growling happily as it stretched its legs.

"Let's go," Danny said with a grin. Ebony growled as it followed Danny through the woods.

Meanwhile, back in the capital of Atlas, Weiss just heard what happened. She was shocked that the boy who saved her actually destroyed the military's prototype weapon, the Atlesian, robotic soldiers to battle the White Fang and Grimms.

She knows about the Atlesian, due to being a Schnee and all, so she knew how strong that prototype was. But from what she heard, Danny destroyed the robot with one punch.

She suddenly starting feeling so weak. Danny saved her from her kidnappers, beaten her kidnappers with ease, beaten the Atlesian Prototype and escaped the military. He was only two years younger, and yet he was stronger than her.

Weiss clenched her fists tightly. She was one of the heiresses of the Schnee Company and was trained to become strong enough for that title, yet here was a strange boy that outclassed her in strength, skill and power.

Weiss then got out of her room, going to the place where she trained. She didn't want to be weak when she meets him again. Behind her, Winter Schnee, her big sister, was looking at Weiss with a curious look, noticing the determined glint in her eyes.

 **And there! Danny is going to Vale. Hopefully, he won't have a bounty on his head, but everything could happen after escaping from the military. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also remember that since this is the third chapter of a new story, I will now hold the updates so I can focus on the other stories. That's my rule. Next chapter, meeting the weapon master. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're back with a new chapter for Phantom of Remnant. I was planning on updating this in a later date, but I'm not even halfway done with Phantom Trainer, and this chapter is already made, so why not post it now. After thinking for a while, I decided to use three weapons for Danny, since it'd be awesome and it's hard to choose. As to how he got those ideas in the weapons, it'll be revealed in this chapter. So sit back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the things that appear in this story.**

Chapter 3: Weapon Master

He was rummaging through the dark, feeling hot and sweaty. His only light was the Scroll he brought with his money. Next to him was Ebony, helping him digging through the stuff.

"There's got to be something here," he said as he removed a giant rock. His eyes widened when he saw that thing he needed. "Finally! I found it!"

He took the object like it was treasure, staring at it with shiny eyes. In his hands, was a portable DVD player, looking a bit worn and dusty. Danny blew the dust off and opened the device. He then pressed the on button. A few seconds later, the screen came to life.

"Alright!" Danny cheered, causing Ebony to look at him. Danny gently closed the device and placed it in a backpack full of the stuff he found. Inside the pack were some DVDs, comic books, an MP3 player and some toys he found.

He and Ebony were currently underground. They were literally under the ground. It happened about a week ago, he was just walking through a desert wasteland, looking for a town to crash in, when he was attacked by Grimms shaped like scorpions that were called Death Stalkers. After seeing a book about Grimms, he decided to buy it. He was shocked to see so many Grimms. He and Ebony managed to beat them, but their fight might have caused the sandy ground to weaken.

The next thing he knew; he was lying on the ground, his back in pain. Ebony helped him up and Danny found himself in a large, dark cavern. Using his powers, he lighted up the area and was shocked to see old stores and building under all the sand.

Looking at them, he realized that they were comic book stores, grocery stores, apartments and other stores, and there were cars and skeletons on the streets. Looking at the buildings, it seemed like they aged a hundred years, hidden under the sand.

Feeling shocked and saddened by what happened to the place, Danny decided to explore the place. He found an old Spiderman backpack on one of the stores, so he took it. The food was expired, so he didn't bother taking them, though he did took some salt. He ate some game and they taste bland, so the salt was very welcomed. He got some new clothes, since the ones he was wearing were getting worn and torn. He took a pair of jeans, some black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a black, sleeveless shirt. He even grabbed a few extra clothes just to be sure.

He then kept searching until he stumbled on an old toy store. Shrugging, he decided to check it out. Some of the toys were destroyed, but he found some neat toys, like the paddle ball, a Rubrics Cube, a top, Battleship, Twister and a yo-yo.

He then raided the comic store. Most of them were either destroyed or faded, but he founded a few comics that were a classic, like Captain America and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And then here he was in the tech store.

He found an MP3 player that still works and had some decent songs on it. And then he saw a pile of DVDs. He was shocked that he missed a lot of great movies. He took the ones that sounded cool and familiar.

And now that he had a DVD player, he can finally watch them. And from looking at the dates, he had eleven years of movies to catch up. He hefted the pack over his shoulders and walked out the store, with Ebony behind him.

"Well, time to go, Ebony," he said to his companion. The Grimm growled before jumping towards Danny. Just like before, Ebony turned into a hooded jacket, fitting nicely on Danny. With a nod, he transformed into Phantom, his body emitting glow that lighted the cavern.

He was about to fly up when he heard some rustling behind him. He turned and saw something moving in the darkness. Raising an eyebrow, he made a small ecto ball and threw it towards the source of the sound.

He then saw a large pack of Grimm Scorpion rushing towards him. With a yelp, he flew up as fast as he can, leaving the Grimms before they stung him. He phased through the sand and started flying away from the desert.

"That was close," he said to himself and heard Ebony growl in agreement. After an hour of flying, he was finally out of the desert. He landed on his knees and turned back to his human form before anyone could see him, not that anyone would be in a desert, unless they were those aliens in the Star Wars movie.

"That shock made me hungry," he said as he rubbed his growling stomach. "Wanna go hunting?"

Ebony growled in agreement before jumping off Danny, turning back into a Beowulf. They just kept walking until they finally see some grass growing, meaning they were near a water source. After walking, the two finally reached a forest, which was probably full of food.

He made an ice knife before he and Ebony walked through the thicker part of the forest, where all the meat is hiding. The two kept looking for clues on where the animals were. They heard a rustle, causing them to pause.

Danny shushed at Ebony before he creeped towards the sound. He peeked through the bushes and saw that it was a pack of deer. Ebony growled hungrily at the deer as he lowered to the ground, ready to pounce. Danny loosened his grip on his knife, ready to throw.

They were silent until Danny sprang into action. He jumped through the bushes and threw his knife, hitting the biggest deer on the neck, killing it. Ebony burst through the bushes and managed to grab three of the deer with his paws and jaws. They struggled for a bit, but a small movement from his paws and strong jaws broke their necks.

Danny grinned as he pulled out the knife. As Ebony ate his kill, Danny gathered some woods, piled them and started a fire, firing at the pile with his Ghost Ray. As the fire grew, he started skinning the deer. He could sell the skin, fat and antlers to a town, so he was going to keep them. He cut the meat and seasoned it with salt. He stabbed the pieces of meat on some sticks before placing them near a fire. As the meat cooked, Danny sat down on the ground near Ebony. He took his pack and pulled out the DVDs and the DVD player.

"Now, which one should I start first," he said as he looked at his selection of movies. He got some good movies, like Captain America one to three, the Avengers one and two, Iron Man one to three, the Amazing Spider Man one and two, and etc. Looking at the options, he decided to go with Captain America, the First Avenger. He read a lot of comic books about the fictional hero, and was really happy to see a movie about him.

He put the DVD in the player, thanked his stars that it was working, got comfortable and started watching.

 _Later…_

"Ugh…my eyes," Danny complained as he leaned his head on Ebony's side, rubbing his eyes. After watching every DVDs he had, he could feel his eyes getting agitated. Some of the DVDs weren't working, probably damaged by time. Luckily, the Marvel movies were working. He missed a lot after the Disasteroid incident. At least his friends and family got to enjoy life before the world ended.

He sighed as he grabbed another skewered deer and chewed as he thought about his situation. He didn't know what happened after that explosion. From the movies and comics he got, he could see that they were doing well until something happened, something so bad that the Earth turned into Remnant.

He sighed sadly before he remembered the caverns. If that place could survive for who knows how long, then maybe his home was still intact. And maybe the Fenton Computer is still intact, as well as its memory bank.

"But where is it?" he thought out loud. "I don't even know if I'm near Amity Park."

A growl got his attention. He looked at Ebony, who was staring at him. Danny smiled at him before petting him on the head. It was times like these that he was glad he met Ebony. He put his stuff in the pack, tied up the skin and antlers, made an ice container and placed the fat there. Three skins could give him some money to buy some books about Remnant's history.

As he was about to put the flames out, he suddenly paused. Without warning, he threw his knife towards Ebony. The knife flew in front of Ebony before there was a loud 'clank!' and the knife fell to the ground. Next to a knife was an empty bullet cartridge, smoking a bit.

Ebony growled as his hackles were up as Danny rushed to his side, picking up the knife. He checked his knife and saw that there was a small crack, which surprised him. He made the knife so strong that it won't melt for years.

"Come out and show yourself," Danny called out, readying himself for a fight. A few seconds later, a person emerged from the bushes.

He was tall and appears to be in his late twenties. He had graying black, spikey hair, red eyes, some stubbles on his chin, a red tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black shoes. He also had some rings on his right hand, a necklace with a crooked-cross shaped pendant. What really got Danny's attention was the weapon he was holding. It looked like a mechanized scythe with the top smoking.

"Easy there, kid," he said as the scythe's blade compacting, turning into a broadsword. He put the sword on his back before looking at Danny and Ebony. "Just thought you were being attacked."

"What? By Ebony? He wouldn't hurt a fly," Danny said as he pat Ebony on the head, causing him to growl in a friendly way.

"And I thought I've seen everything," he said as he took a flask attached to his hip. He took a deep gulp before he gave a sigh. "Want some?"

"…I'm a minor," Danny said with a deadpanned expression.

"Who's gonna care?" he said as he put it back on his hip.

"Who are you, anyway?" Danny asked as he started to relax, but was still on guard.

"Name's Qrow," he said as he sat down and took some skewered deer. "Qrow Branwen. And you?"

"Danny Phantom, and this is Ebony," Danny introduced himself as Ebony growled.

"Phantom?" Qrow said with a raised eyebrow. "The escaped convict? You don't look much."

Danny's eyes widened before he become tense. If this guy was friends with Lt. Gen. Ironwood, then maybe this guy would try and capture him.

"Ease up, kid," Qrow said as he grabbed another skewered deer. "I'm not with those stuck up military men. I heard you made Ironwood mad. That was a classic. I'm impress."

"So you know old Ironwood?" Danny said with a deadpanned look. "That guy needs to relax."

"You can say that again." Qrow said as he looked at Danny. He then noticed the gleaming knife. "Mind if I take a look at that knife you got?"

Danny looked surprised for a bit before he reluctantly complied. Qrow took the knife and studied it with an intense expression.

"This is…entirely made of ice," he said with a shocked look. "Where did you get this?"

"Uh…I traded a deer skin for it?" Danny said with a grin.

"You're a crappy liar," Qrow said with a deadpanned expression. "You made this, didn't you?"

"…No…"

"So your Semblance is to make weapons out of ice?"

"A what?"

"A Semblance."

"And a semblance is a…"

"Geez, kid," Qrow said as he looked at Danny like he was an idiot. "Where were you living all this time? Under a rock?"

"Actually, I was on an island," Danny replied honestly.

"…You're a weird kid," Qrow said before turning back to the knife. "So, this is your only weapon?"

"I guess," Danny said with a shrug.

"Come with me," Qrow said as he tossed the knife back to Danny.

"Why?" Danny asked as the knife dispersed.

"Just come, okay," Qrow said as he stood up.

Danny and Ebony looked at each other before they decided to follow him. If the guy tries to attack them, they could handle him. When Danny put on his pack, he suddenly saw his world spin. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Qrow's foot on his chest. He turned his head and saw Ebony growling as the broadsword was pointed at his face.

"This is why you need a weapon," Qrow said as he removed his foot and sheathed his sword. Danny rubbed his chest in pain as Ebony jumped towards him, helping him up. The two glared at Qrow, who didn't look guilty. "There's too many dangerous things out here."

"Like your boots," Danny grumbled as he stood up. He heard some rattling in his pack. Eyes widening, Danny quickly took his pack off and opened it. "Oh come on!"

The clothes, DVDs and DVD player was covered in salt. He growled and was about to clean it when Qrow told him to hurry up. Shooting a glare at the guy, he and Ebony followed him.

Though he was not quiet.

 _A Week Later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"…No."

"Are-?"

"No."

"I was gonna ask something else."

"What?"

"…Are we there yet?"

Qrow looked ready to blow. It's been seven days since he met Danny and he was starting to regret it. All week long that brat did nothing but annoy him, all because he got salt all over the kid's stuff. He kept asking questions, saying annoying comments and just kept talking.

If it wasn't for the fact that the kid was interesting, he would have thrown him out the window, literally. He was driving a car, a very retro-looking car. Danny had to admit, he was surprised to see retro cars. He thought they'd be flying and such.

Guess the future isn't as stereotypical about vehicles like the movie shows. He heard a growl and knew that Ebony was getting impatient. He patted his sleeve, trying to calm his friend down.

That was another thing Qrow was surprised to see, a tamed Grimm that could turn into a jacket. He had to admit, the jacket looked pretty cool. Made him wish he had a pet Grimm.

"Here!" Qrow exclaimed as he stopped the car. Just in time too. He was ready to rip his hair off. "We're here!"

Danny looked through the tinted window and saw a house. It was two-stories, cream colored walls, a red roof and some flowerbeds.

"Wow, this is a nice place," Danny commented in a surprised tone.

"Why do you sound surprise," Qrow said with an annoyed look on his face.

Before Danny could reply, the door opened. Danny looked and saw two girls running to meet Qrow. One was a girl his age, with short black hair with red highlights, silver eyes and dressed in red. Another girl was two years older with blond, curly hair, lilac colored eyes dressed in orange and brown. They were both cute and have a white complexion. They also share some features, like the shape of their noses and chins.

"Uncle Qrow!" they both exclaimed as they ran to Qrow and hugged him.

"Oh, you're an uncle," Danny said. "That makes sense."

"What does that mean?" Qrow said with a glare.

"Who're you?" the red girl asked with a curious glint in her silver eyes, noticing Danny for the first time. The blond was also staring at him.

"Name's Danny Phantom," Danny said before gesturing at the ground next to him. "And this guy's Ebony."

Without warning, his jacket melted off his body, falling on the spot he was gesturing. There formed a Beowulf puppy, sitting on its bottom like a behaved dog.

The two girls screamed as they saw Ebony. They both ran behind their uncle, holding on to him in dear life. Qrow chuckled at their reaction as Danny and Ebony exchanged looks.

"Don't worry, kids," Qrow said gently. "It's tamed."

"He's a he, actually," Danny said before he thought about it. "Are you a he?"

Ebony growled. Danny just shrugged, deciding it wasn't important. The red girl looked over her uncle's coat before she slowly walked towards Ebony. The Grimm stared at her as she walked closer, ignoring the blond calling her.

When she was close enough, she hesitantly moved her hand and petted the Grimm. Ebony growled, but it wasn't threatening. He seemed to be enjoying it. The girl smiled as she started petting Ebony more. The Beowulf suddenly lied on his back, letting the girl rub his belly.

"Wow, he's so soft!" the girl exclaimed as his leg moved.

"I never thought I'd see a Grimm so…cute before," the blond girl said as she stood behind the red head.

"So…what's your name?" Danny asked as the two girls rubbed his pet's belly.

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose," the red head said, causing Danny to look at her weirdly. "And this is my sister."

"Yang Xiao-Long," the blond said with a grin. "How'd you get a Grimm for a pet?"

"It's a long story," Danny said with a shrug before turning to Qrow. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"To get you enrolled," Qrow said, causing Danny to look at him with shocked eyes.

"Enrolled?" Danny said. "Like school?"

Qrow nodded, before gesturing at the two girls. "Yang is a student and Ruby's starting next month."

"Why do I have to go to school?" Danny complained.

"Because you don't know anything," Qrow said.

"I know enough," Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"Know enough to get beaten?"

"Hey! You caught me off guard!"

"You don't even have a weapon."

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed in shock, staring at Danny with a terrified expression. "How come you don't have a weapon!?"

"Because I don't see why I need a weapon," Danny said. Without warning, he found himself on the ground again, pinned by Ruby.

"This is why you need a weapon!"

"When is pinning someone on the ground an answer?" Danny said in a deadpanned expression. Ruby just grinned at him before she helped him up. "Look, I appreciate you trying to send me to school and giving weapons to children by pinning them to the ground, but I can take care of myself."

"Look, you either go to school, or I call Ironwood," Qrow said. "There's a bounty on your head, so I don't mind."

"And now blackmailing," Danny said with a sigh. "You're really showing your nieces a good example."

"What's it gonna be kid?" Qrow said, ignoring the comment. "School or prison?"

Danny glared at the man. He doesn't want to go to prison, but school…he doesn't want to experience that again. It's bad enough that he's going to go through puberty again. His eyes suddenly widened and he grinned.

"How about this?" Danny said, looking at Qrow. "I go get my own weapon and we fight. If you win, I'll go to school. But if I win, I continue my travels and you don't call Ironwood."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that idea. He has been curious to see how this kid fight. From what he heard, this kid took down Ironwood's prototype, and that was impressive for a kid his age.

"Alright," Qrow said with a nod. "I'll give you a month to get ready."

"Well, where do I buy my weapons?" Danny said, the faster he got his weapon, the faster he can go back and see the world.

"You're not gonna buy them," Qrow said as he gestured at him to follow. "You're gonna make them."

Qrow led them to a cellar on the side of the house. He opened the doors and walked down. Ruby eagerly followed him, followed by Yang. Danny and Ebony looked at each other before looking at the cellar.

He shrugged and walked down, followed by Ebony. Once they got to the bottom, Danny felt nostalgic. It was like being in his parents' lab, with all the tools, tables, boxes and shelves, and other equipment. The only thing missing was the portal on the wall.

Danny then looked at Qrow, who had his arms crossed. Ruby was looking at the table with a scythe on it with gleaming eyes and Yang was staring at the scene with interest.

"One month," Qrow said with a smirk. "You make your weapon and we fight. Better get ready for school, kid."

"Yeah? Well get ready to be beaten by a kid," Danny said as he cracked his knuckles.

He was a Fenton, and they build things. Hopefully, that talent is genetic.

 **And that chapter is over! Hope you like how Danny met Qrow and his nieces. As you can see, Danny is going to make his weapons and he got some pretty cool stuff. If you want to know what his weapons will be, I already decided on what it'll be next chapter. Hope you'll like my choices.**

 **Also, this is the last ready-made chapter, so if you want another update, then you just have to wait for the new one.**

 **Next chapter, weapons, friends and fight! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, time for another chapter about children killing monsters with incredibly dangerous weapons. I already decided on the weapons before I started the story, and it involves comic books, Marvel movies and a toy from long ago. Well, time to start the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Weapons Training

"Wow…" Ruby said as she looked at the blueprints on the table. "You made all of these?"

"Yup," Danny groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Ebony was sleeping in the corner. "It's so tiring."

It's been a week since he met Qrow and his nieces, and made the bet with Qrow. He thought it'd be hard to make weapons, but as it turns out, he had a knack for it. Must be his parents' genes. He was surprised that he finished reading the large manual on how to make weapons. He wasn't a fast reader, so it shocked him and Ruby, who was the first person who finished reading the manual in record time.

But now he was wondering what weapon to make. He made a lot of blueprints, but that was just practice. As he learned, most weapons in this world is a gun-based melee weapon. Like gun nunchucks, gun poles, gun swords, gun gauntlets, etc. And they were powered by Dust, the same stuff Weiss told him about.

Of course, he tried to use some of the weapons they have, just to see how they feel, but they ended up blowing up in his face for some reason. After a lot of experiments, he realized that it was the Dust in the weapons that were exploding. It was like his Ghostly energy was supercharging the Dust particles that it would explode.

He then made this blueprints designed just for him. Seeing that the Dust was what caused the explosion, he removed it from his designs and decided to use a bland Dust crystal as a conduit to transfer some of his powers to the weapon.

Now, he was thinking on what to build. He didn't wanna scythe, since it was Qrow's weapon, so he might easily beat him. So is a sword. He might make a spear, but it might snap under Qrow's sword. He needed a versatile weapon that could adapt to any fight.

And why just make one weapon? He could make a shield, a gun, a throwing knife or something. With a sigh, he slammed his head on the table. There were so many choices.

'Maybe you should take a break," Ruby suggested. "You haven't stopped working for seven days now. Come on, let's get some breakfast!"

"…Food might help me think," Danny said as his stomach released a loud, rumbling growl that woke Ebony up.

"Come on," Ruby said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the workshop. "Let's eat."

Ebony followed them as they climbed up the stairs. Outside, the sun was just about rising. It's been a long time since he's seen the outside world. He followed Ruby to the back door, entering the kitchen. He saw a bizarre sight of Qrow in a frilly apron.

"So, you're still alive," Qrow said, making pancakes.

"And you're wearing frill," Danny shot back.

"So, are you here to say you give up?" Qrow said as Ruby pushed Danny on a chair. "I got the papers ready."

"I'm here to clear my head," Danny said before his stomach rumbled loudly. "…And have some food."

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" Ruby said eagerly as she clanked her fork and knife together.

Qrow gave a small, unnoticeable smile as he handed two stacks of pancakes with chocolate chips to the two kids. Ruby grabbed the bottle of syrup and started drowning the tower in syrup.

"…Isn't that a lot?" Danny watched as Ruby basically emptied the bottle.

"Nope," Ruby said as she ate her pancakes.

"Aaaagh…." A yawn said behind them. Danny turned and saw Yang, her golden locks messy. "Mornin'…"

She sat down before she looked at Danny.

"…Hey, it's you," she said as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "How's living in our basement going for you?"

"Uncomfortable," Danny muttered as he ate the pancakes. "Hey, this are good."

"Don't be too surprised," Qrow said as he put two plates of pancakes and sitting down. "What about your friend?"

"He's hunting," Danny said. Luckily, there were some game nearby so Ebony can hunt on his own. "He'll be back."

"So, whacha been doing down the basement?" Yang asked, eating.

"He was making blueprints for all these cool weapons," Ruby said excitedly, syrup all over her mouth. "You should look at his designs! They were amazing!"

Danny sweatdropped as she saw the sparkles in Ruby's eyes. He wondered why her sister and uncle weren't worried that a young girl is very interested in dangerous weapons. But then again, seeing how the world is, she might not be the weirdest one in this world.

"Little sister, you worry me sometimes," Yang said calmly, crumbs cover her chin. "And wipe your face. We have a guest here."

"…You have some crumbs on your face…" Danny commented in a deadpanned tone.

"So?" Yang said, not really caring.

The four then just ate in silence. Danny saw the two girls talk to Qrow with smiles, and felt a pang of loneliness as his mind flashed to his family.

"Hey?" Ruby said, getting his attention. She was looking at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Danny just shook his head and gave a small smile. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about the blueprints."

"Just give up, kid," Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask, despite being breakfast. "Just man up and go to school."

"And I say no," Danny said as he finished his breakfast. "I don't wanna go to school."

"Why?" Yang said. "It's not that bad. All you have to worry about are grades, snobby jerks, social status…You know what, never mind."

"Look, you should just prep a hospital bed for when I beat you," Danny said as he finished his pancakes. "Though I doubt your pride would recover from losing to a kid."

The two kept bantering while the two girls kept eating their pancakes, but they were happy. They never seen their uncle take an interest on someone before. Usually, he'd just focus on them, training them to be stronger so they can protect themselves. Danny must have been something if their uncle was training him in his own way.

"Hey Danny, how about we hang out for today?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Danny said. "I need to work on what weapon I need to build."

"Come on, you've been in that basement for a week, you need sunlight," Ruby pleaded. "Besides, maybe taking a break will help you figure out what to do."

Danny thought about it. It has been a stressful week. Maybe some rest and relaxation would do him some good.

"Okay," Danny said with a nod. "Let's hang out. Show me around the place."

Ruby grinned excitedly. Since she and her family live far away from the village, she rarely hangs out with kids her age. It was mostly her sister and uncle. So she was excited to befriend someone her age.

Once they were done with breakfast, and Ebony returned with a mouthful of deer, Ruby was dragging Danny through the forest. She was showing him the place where their uncle trains them. It was spacious with trees surrounding them.

Danny was walking on the fighting ground, testing the ground. It wasn't too hard or soft, it wasn't slippery, and it's not dusty. Ruby was sitting on a makeshift bench.

"So, your uncle trains you and your sister to be Huntresses?" Danny said as he and Ruby chatted a bit. Ebony was curled around Ruby, letting the girl pet him.

"Yup," Ruby said as she petted the Grimm puppy. "Our parents were Hunters and Huntresses too."

Danny learned enough that people in this world train to be Hunters and Huntresses, people who acts as bodyguards, to fight Grimms and the recent terrorist group, the White Fang.

"So, how did you meet Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"We were enjoying some movies and he tried to kill Ebony here, so I stopped him," Danny said with a shrug.

"A movie?" Ruby said, looking at Danny in confusion. "What's a movie?"

Danny was shocked by that. These guys didn't have movies? He wondered what they do for entertainment.

Wanting to show her what movies are, he took off his pack and pulled out his portable DVD and some DVD discs. Ruby was looking at the DVD covers with fascination.

"These are movies?" Ruby said as she picked up 'Captain America; The First Avenger'.

"Yup," Danny said as he took other stuff from the pack; the rubrics cube, a yoyo, ball and cup, and his comic books. "I traveled to a desert a found these things in some ruins."

"Wow, these stuffs must be so old," Ruby said as she looked at the faded comic of four green creatures wearing masks and holding weapons. "So, some weapons _were_ made from wood."

"And they're not guns," Danny commented.

"Wow…" Ruby said, her mind blown. She then looked at the toys, grabbing the rubrics cube. "What is this?"

"It's a rubrics cube," Danny said as he took it and messed up the colors. "It's a puzzle. You jumble the colors around and then try to match all the colors."

"Cool!" Ruby said as Danny handed her the jumbled rubrics cube. She started twisting and turning, but only made it more jumbled. "Wow, this is hard."

"It's easy once you get the hang of it," Danny said before he picked up the yoyo and started playing with it. "And this is a yoyo."

"Wow, it looks like a weapon," Ruby said as she watched the yoyo spin down and up back in Danny's hand.

"Hm…I guess it does…" Danny said as he looked at the yoyo. He then looked at the stuff lying between them. He grabbed the DVD case and comic book, staring at it before a wide grin form on his face.

"Ruby, thank you," Danny said, causing Ruby to look at him, tilting her head.

"For what?" Ruby asked, before Danny packed up his stuff and ran back to the house, with Ebony behind him. "Hey! Wait up!"

When Danny got in the basement, he dropped his bag on a corner, slid to the desk and grabbed a blank blue print. He cracked his knuckles and started designing.

The next three weeks has been a blur for the halfa; he finished the blueprints in two days and started building them. Ruby would sometimes watch him, and would assist him in building the weapons. The two would then test out the weapons on the training field, seeing if it needs adjustments. Whenever he takes a break, by Ruby's insistence, he would show the stuff he found to Ruby, and Yang whenever she's around. The sisters would play with the toys and watch the movies in fascination. They would even share stories about each other, with him telling the girls about his travels and the ruins. He would also eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with them, sometimes he would help them cook, He was surprised how good a cook Qrow was.

It was like he became part of their little family, and it was a bittersweet feeling for him. He liked them, a lot, but it just reminded him of the family he lost.

And now, the month was over. Danny and Qrow were standing on the training field, with Qrow holding his broadsword. Ruby, Yang and Ebony were on the sidelines, watching and eating popcorn. Danny had a black and silver bracer on his right hand and a white holster holding two white rods.

"Are you ready, kid?" Qrow said as he bended his knees and held his broadsword, ready to strike.

"I am, but are you?" Danny said as he twisted his right arm. A circular shield popped out from the bracer. It was black and silver with his DP symbol at the center.

"Woah," Ruby said with sparkly eyes as the shield glinted on the sunlight.

"Say hello to Liberty," Danny said as he got into position.

"It's gonna take more than a fancy-named shield to beat me," Qrow said before the two charged. Qrow swung his broadsword in an overhead strike. Danny lifted his shield and there was a loud clang. Qrow stumbled back a bit, much to his surprise. Danny took advantage and kicked Qrow on the chest, sending him a few feet back.

"What's a matter, old man? Did you drink too much?" Danny said with a smirk as he knocked on his shield. "You shouldn't underestimate this little beauty. It can block any attacks. Aaaand, it can do this!"

Danny spun around before hurling Liberty like a Frisbee. Qrow quickly ducked to avoid the projectile. He watched the thing fly towards the tree, expecting it to get stuck to it. He was surprised when the thing just bounced off it towards another tree before coming back to him. He leaned to the side, a few strands of hair falling from his head.

Qrow's eyes widened when he saw Danny running towards him, jumped towards the shield, caught it with both hands and raised it over his head, intending on bashing Qrow's head.

Qrow quickly jumped to the side, causing the shield to miss and created a dent on the ground. Danny stood up and put the shield back on his arm, smirking at Qrow.

"Impressed yet?" Danny said as he got into a fighting pose. "Liberty isn't just a pretty shield, it can block any attacks, bounce off any surface and can break anything."

"I admit, that's clever," Qrow said as he turned his broadsword into a scythe. "But's it's not enough to beat me."

"Don't worry," Danny said as the shield folded back in the bracer. "I have more surprises."

He pulled out the two rods from the holster before they extended a bit. He then charged at Qrow, swinging the sticks. Sparks flew as Danny and Qrow exchanged hits, their weapons making loud, clanging sounds.

"Nice weapon, but it's too short!" Qrow said as he easily dodged the attack.

"You sure about that?" Danny said as his hands started glowing, transferring to the rods. Without warning, glowing blades popped out the rods, surprising Qrow. He ducked and jumped away as Danny slashed at him.

"Laser swords?" Qrow said.

"Not just that," Danny said as the blades shrunk back before he combined the two rods and they extended, turning into a Bo staff. "It's a transforming weapon. I'll call them Ivory."

With a shout, he charged and swung the staff, which Qrow blocked. The two just kept attacking and blocking. Qrow was having a bit of trouble since Danny's Ivory kept changing. First it was a staff, then it turned into a pair of laser sais, and then nunchucks. But Danny was having trouble too. Qrow just had more experience fighting than him, not to mention longer limbs.

"Go Danny! Go Uncle!" Ruby cheered. She didn't know which side to cheer, so she decided on both. Yang was just watching, eating the popcorn. She had to admit, Danny was good to be able to keep up with her uncle. Ebony was tensing his haunches, like he was ready to jump at Qrow, and he would have if only Danny didn't order him not to interfere. His ears suddenly perked up and he looked behind him, baring his teeth.

"I have to admit, this is fun!" Danny said as he and Qrow jumped a few feet away.

"Yeah, it is," Qrow said with a small smirk. "You ain't half bad, kid."

Before the two could continue, Ebony's growl caught their attention. They all turned to him and saw him standing and tensing, glaring at the forest. Danny and Qrow tensed as they readied their weapons while Yang pulled Ruby to a safer distance.

Emerging from the trees was a bear Grimm that was bigger than a boulder lumbering towards them, glaring at the humans with red eyes.

"An Ursa!" Yang yelled as she held Ruby closer.

"Ebony, protect the girls!" Danny ordered as he turned the nunchucks into a staff with a glowing blade appearing on top. "Hey, Qrow!"

"Yeah?" Qrow said, his eyes not moving away from the Ursa.

"How about a contest? First one to take this Ursa down wins," Danny suggested.

"Fine by me," Qrow said.

The Ursa roared before charging at the two. Danny jumped to up to avoid it before he stabbed the Grimm's shoulder. It roared as it tried to shake him off, but he kept a tight grip. Qrow ran forward and slashed at its leg, causing it to buckle down.

Danny removed the _naginata_ from the Ursa's shoulder and kicked at its head, sending it tumbling. Qrow then changed his scythe into a broadsword before he slammed the Ursa on the side, causing it to fall down.

Danny was about to strike down at the Ursa, when a loud growl caught his attention. He looked and saw the girls scream as another Ursa appeared. Ebony jumped on its face and started biting on it. The two girls tried to run, but they tripped and fell on the ground just as Ebony was thrown away by the Ursa.

It then turned to the two girls and roared while charging, causing the girls to scream as Yang held Ruby protectively. Danny acted quickly as he used his _naginata_ to propel himself towards the Ursa. He gave the bear Grimm a kick to the side, causing it to stumble away from the girls.

The Ursa growled and turned its attention to him. Danny just gave Ivory more energy, causing the blade to glow brighter and grow bigger. The Ursa charged at him, intending to slash him open, but Danny just swing his weapon. The Ursa stopped moving before it was split in half. Danny watched as the Ursa slowly dissolved into petals, dispersing from the wind.

Danny then turned to the girls. Ruby stared at him as the wind rustled his hair and the petals flying behind him. She felt her cheeks turn pink as Danny disassembled Ivory and put them back on his holster. He then turned to Qrow and saw the first Ursa dissolving into petals.

"So, should we continue our fight?" Danny asked. Qrow just stared at him before he smirked and put his weapon back in its sheath.

"No, there's no need," Qrow said as he took out his trusty flask and took a gulp. "Don't think I don't know that you were holding back."

Danny just grinned and chuckled. He didn't think it was necessary to use his Ghost form. Besides, he thought it would be good training to fight without relying on his powers.

"If you used your full strength, there was a slight chance I would lose," Qrow commented. "And I didn't want to lose in front of my nieces."

The two laughed at that as the two girls stood up. Yang noticed that her sister was staring at Danny with a look she never saw on her face before. Yang suddenly realized and grinned evilly at her love-struck sister.

 _Later…_

"Well, I hate to leave, but I gotta go," Danny said, Ebony in his jacket form, and his bag slung on his back. He was also wearing his bracer and weapon holster. "Thanks for everything, Qrow."

"You sure you don't want to stay here?" Qrow said, a hand on each of his nieces' shoulders.

"Tempting, but no thanks," Danny said with a smile. "I'm looking for something important."

"I see," Qrow said. "Well, with how strong you are, I'm sure you can find it."

Danny and Qrow then grasped arms. Danny then looked at Yang and Ruby. It hasn't been long, but he was going to miss them, especially Ruby.

"Thanks for everything," Danny said.

"Hope to see ya again, Danny," Yang said with a grin. "Maybe we'll have a yanging good time. Get it?"

"You should work on that," Danny said before looking at Ruby, who looked sad. "I'm gonna miss you, Ruby. Thanks for your help. Here."

Danny handed Ruby the rubrics cube, which she slowly took. She looked at it before smiling at Danny.

"Hey, you know, in seven years, I'll be old enough to go to Beacon Academy," Ruby said with a hopeful smile. "I was wondering if I can see you there."

"Well…I don't wanna go to school," Danny said, causing Ruby to deflate a bit. "But, if you're there, then maybe it won't be so bad."

"So you'll go?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"I'll see you there," Danny said with a nod. Ruby smiled widely before she gave Danny a tight hug.

After the hug was over, Danny bid them goodbye before walking away from their happy home. Ruby watched his back become smaller until she couldn't see him anymore. She was a bit sad that her first friend was gone, but he promised that they'll meet again, in Beacon.

Yang looked at her little sister before she smirked mischievously.

"Aw, is my little sister missing her boyfriend?" she said in a teasing voice. Ruby's face turned red before she started slapping at Yang, who just laughed.

"S-s-shut up, Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's not like that!"

Qrow watch her nieces bicker before he smiled and stopped them. They then went back inside the house.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking through the forest, playing with a black and white yoyo with his DP symbol on the sides.

"Too bad I didn't get to try this one out," Danny commented as he played with the yoyo. Spotting a branch just a few feet high away from him, he threw the yoyo towards it, causing the branch to break. He caught the yoyo before putting it on the back of his holster. "Maybe next time."

With no one around, he transformed and took to the air, now armed for anything that might come in his path.

 **And finish! Hope you guys liked it! I spent half my Spring Break writing this, which is almost over, so sad. Hope you like Liberty and Ivory. If you haven't guessed, Liberty is based on Captain America's mighty shield, and Ivory on the TMNT ninja weapons.**

 **Also, if you're wondering how Danny could finish a large book in only one day, that'll be explained in the later chapters, since its related to how he survived the explosion and became younger. But to make your reviews interesting, I'll let you guys make a theory on why he's like that. Go on and have a crack on it.**

 **Well, that's all I have. So next chapter, a time skip. We all love that. See you later!**

 **Edit: Sorry. Made a mistake. I forgot Danny was ten years old, not twelve. Ruby said five years so I changed it to seven. Again, my bad,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Well, it's school time again. Which means limited updates. Sorry. Before I disappear for how many days, I decided to update. I usually follow the order, but this chapter was already in my head, and I didn't wanna lose it. Well, enjoy as I disappear into the light, only back by weekends.**

Chapter 5: Phantom vs Invincible Girl

A lone figure was walking through the cold, dry land of Mistral, climbing up the mountains. His entire body was covered in a brown, thick cloak, but it only covered his appearance. He looked at the bottom, which was very, very far.

Without any hesitation, he jumped down to the ravine. Once he was near the ground, he simply slowed down and lightly touched the ground, barely causing any dust.

He looked at the deep cave, and just like he thought, it was invested with Grimms, Creeps to be exact. He could see them lurking in the shadows, looking at him hungrily. He calmly just pulled some earphones from his pocket, put it on, and grabbed an antic MP3 player, turning on his playlist, which didn't have much.

The song 'Right Back Where We Started From' started playing, and he started moving with the music as the Creeps, armless dinosaur like creatures with bone armors, surrounded him. He started snapping and tapping to the music, causing the Creeps to look at him weirdly.

He then started lip syncing to the song as he started dancing to the music. The Creeps grew impatient, and attacked him, charging one by one. He then dodged while still dancing to the music, by ducking and spinning.

One of the Creeps went to take a bite behind him, but he just spun around, and there was a flash of light. A second later, the Creep's head was on the ground, before dissipating to icy dust. A glowing, green saber was on his hands, and he was using it as a microphone as the Creeps charged at him. All he did was dance around them, swinging his saber as he ducked their attacks

Once the song was over, he was alone, with all the Creeps gone. He turned off his MP3 player and removed his earphones.

"Well, let's hope this is the place," he said as he removed his hood. Fifteen-year-old Danny appeared, looking at the place. His hair grew to his shoulders and he grew taller, but he still looked the same. He removed the cloak and, revealing his outfit. A black, hood jacket with bone-like markings, a broken watch on his left wrist, worn jeans and battle boots. He used to wear shirts, but they kept getting torn every time he fights, so he forgone it, showing his body, which was hardened by fighting and training. The ragged scar on his face was still there, white against his skin.

"Let's go, Ebony," he said to his jacket, which growled before melting to the ground. Beside him, a giant Beowulf appeared. Ebony changed from when he was a puppy. From being an adorable black, fluffy creature into a fierce, werewolf-like beast covered in bone armor. But it was still young, it was stronger than any Beowulf they encounter.

The two walked towards the walls and Danny started patting them. For five years, Danny has lived in Remnant, learned everything he could and using all of that to look for the ruins of Amity Park. He was searching for his home for one reason; closure. He wanted to know what happened to his home, to know what happened to his friends and family.

He also wanted to know what happened to this world. Was it the Disateroid's doing, or did something terrible happen that he wasn't there to stop it.

Either way, it was probably his fault.

He stopped patting when he noted a hollow feeling in the walls. With a nod, he gestured at Ebony, who started digging the wall, revealing a cave. He raised a glowing hand before entering with Ebony.

"I sure hope this isn't another dead end," he muttered. He discovered about five ruined cities, but none of them were his home. If he only remembered the states, he would have pinpoint the location, but he failed geology. Still, he got some good stuff in those places.

After walking for a few minutes, he finally saw the ruins. It was another small town. Hopefully, it was Amity Park. In a flash of light, Danny turned into his Ghost half, casting light all over the place. He and Ebony started walking through the ruined town. It was sad to see the place like this. To him, it wasn't long ago that this place was full of life, but now it was quiet.

He spotted a library, which seemed to be the sturdiest building in the town. Seeing nothing else to do, they went to the library. The place was dusty, but it was still standing. He looked through the books that survived. Usually, he wouldn't open books, but now he started collecting books that managed to survive.

He also started collecting toys, DVDs, a PS system, PS games and comic books.

He started wondering if he became a hoarder.

After looking through the library, he found two books about martial arts, three cookbooks, a book about mythology and a fairytale book. Nodding, he put the books in his pack before walking away.

After searching through the city, he discovered that it wasn't Amity Park. Sighing, he whistled Ebony to come back from looking through the houses. He came back, holding a giant, stuff rabbit. He looked at Danny with his yellow eyes in a pleading way.

"Okay, you can keep it," Danny said as he pulled out a small, square device. "Here. Let's keep it here."

He pushed the small box, which opened up, revealing a blue light. Ebony put the toy in it, which caused it to go in without trouble. He still can't believe he built something like this, a dimensional storage box that can put anything in it.

That's where all the stuff he got go in. It really saved some backpack space.

"Okay, let's get out of here buddy," Danny said. Ebony barked before turning into his jacket. Danny patted the sleeved before flying to the ceiling. "Where is Amity Park?"

 _Later…_

Danny was in his human form, wearing his hood and eating an apple. He was walking through the nearby town, seeing the people looking excited for some reason. He saw some people carrying fans and banners of a red-haired girl with a gold headband that kept her red hair.

"Hey," he said, getting the closest man's attention. "What's going on?"

"Tourist?" he asked, seeing Danny's ragged and dusty look.

"Wanderer."

"Oh, well you're in luck, stranger," he said with a grin. "It's the annual Mistral Tournament, where our very own Pyrrha Nikos is gonna fight!"

"Who's that?" Danny asked, curious.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed, looking at Danny. "You don't know who the Invincible Girl is!?"

Suddenly, Danny was surrounded by very angry people, not giving him friendly looks. He tensed his muscles, getting ready to escape if things get ugly.

"Pyrrha Nikos is the greatest future Huntress in our village for the past decade!" the same guy said passionately. "Ever since her first tournament, she's been undefeated!"

"She's even in our favorite cereal!" one of them exclaimed, holding a box of cereal Pumpkin Pete's with the girl on the cover.

"How can you not know her! You a bumpkin or somethin'?"

"I don't hear much," Danny explained, raising his hands in a calming gesture. "So…what does the winner of the tournament get?"

"The winner, and by 'winner' I mean Pyrrha Nikos gets 100,000 lien!"

"Hm…" Danny mused before taking his money pouch and opening it. "I could use the money…Where can I sign up?"

"Not like you're gonna win," the guy he asked said before pointing at the stadium. "You can sign up at the stadium. Try not to lose so badly."

"I'll try," Danny said with a grin before walking to the stadium. "I could use the training."

As he walked towards the stadium, he saw a lot of people with weapons, from seventeen to twenty, all looking eager to fight. He saw a woman on a table with papers, so he walked towards it.

"Hey, I'm here for the tournament," he said, getting her attention. "Can I sign up?"

"Of course," she said, picking up a pen. "Name and age?"

"Danny Phantom, aaand…fifteen," he said, remembering that, even though he should be nineteen, he de-aged four years.

"Very well, please wait until it is time," she said as she handed him a red badge.

"Thanks," he said, attaching the badge to his chest.

He walked towards the wall and sat on the floor, pulling out the martial arts book he found in the library. It was Chinese Kempo, and it looked interesting.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed as a shadow covered him. Danny looked up and saw a bulking guy glaring at him. "We don't need bookworms here, scrawny, so get lost!"

Danny just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before going back to his book. The guy growled and was about to tear the book out of Danny's hand, only to find his wrist grabbed tightly.

"Don't even think about it," Danny said, glaring at him with glowing eyes.

"L-let go!" he exclaimed as he struggled to free himself. "Let go you bastard!"

"Well, since you asked," Danny said, letting him go, causing him to tumble down, spinning on the floor. Everyone who were watching laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" the man exclaimed, pulling out his battle ax. Just as he was about to charge, a shield was thrown towards him, hitting his hand and causing him to drop the shield. He gritted his teeth in pain as the shield flew back to Danny's hand.

"If you wanna fight, save it for the tournament," Danny said before standing up and walking away, still reading his book. He noted that a lot of them were sizing him up.

"That was impressive," a voice said, causing him to turn and saw Pyrrha Nikkos, wearing gold gladiator armor with golden boots, gauntlets and skirt, with a shield and sword strapped on her back. She looked about seventeen, with bright, red hair, green eyes and a pale complexion.

"Hey, you're the girl in the cereal box," Danny said, causing Pyrrha to sweardrop.

"…That's all you know about me?" she asked.

"Well, your fans said you're the 'Invincible Girl' for winning the tournament, or something like that," Danny said with a shrug. "I'm a wanderer, I don't hear much from other countries."

"Really?" Pyrrha said, surprised to meet someone that doesn't know her. Even people from other countries heard of the unbeatable girl of Mistral. "You've never really heard of me?"

"Well, between you and me, I have a bounty on my head," Danny whispered to her. "So I don't really have time to hear about famous people."

"Oh," she said, wondering if he was joking.

"Well, I see ya later in the arena, Cereal Girl," Danny said before walking away. Pyrrha looked at Danny before walking towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me," she said, getting her attention and pointing at Danny. "But can you tell me who that person is?"

"His name is Danny Phantom," the receptionist said, looking at the paper. "No hometown, and age fifteen."

"Danny Phantom…What an unusual name," Pyrrha mused, remembering someone with that name being chased by the Atlesian Military, but she also heard that he was a Faunus. "Must be a different Danny…What a strange name…"

Suddenly, all the participants wearing red badges were asked to enter the arena. Danny looked at his red badge before putting the book back in his bag. He then entered the arena, followed by thirty-something participants. Greeting them were the cheering, waving flags and banners with Pyrrha's name and face with it.

"Man, she's really popular," Danny whispered as Ebony growled in agreement.

" _Are you doing alright, people of Mistral!"_ the announcer exclaimed as he appeared in the giant screen, causing the audience to cheer louder. _"It's time for the annual, Mistral Youth Tournament, where everyone in the age of nineteen and under will fight to win 100,000 lien, and we added an extra, a lifetime supply of Pumpkin Pete's!"_

Everyone cheered loudly as a man wearing a giant cereal box ran around the arena, showing Pyrrha's face. Inside the stadium, Pyrrha covered her face in embarrassment.

" _Now, to make this more interesting, the tournament will be two Battle Royals, where the two finalists will battle for these fabulous prizes!"_

The warriors cheered as Danny just stretched his limbs, waiting for the fight to start. He noted that everyone was looking at him, thinking he was easy prey.

Everyone waited for the bell as the competitors took out their weapons and readied themselves. The screen then revealed all the players and gauges.

Soon, there was the bell, and everyone started fighting. About three men charged at Danny, two holding clubs, one holding a broadsword. They all saw how he was talking to their idol, and he was nonchalant about it. To them, that was an insult.

They swung their weapons down on him, and there was a loud 'CLANG!'. The three were surprised when a black and silver, round shield appeared and blocked their weapons, a DP symbol on the center. Surprised, they weren't prepared when Danny pushed off their weapons and swung his upper body, slamming his shield on their faces. He noted that there were auras around them. Blinking, he looked at the gauge and saw that the three people he hit lost about half of their gauge.

"Is that a life gauge?" he said to himself as he moved his head on the side, avoiding a bullet. "Huh. Retro."

He suddenly lifted Liberty in front of him, blocking a bullet and causing it to ricochet back to the shooter, shattering the aura surrounding him. Danny saw the guy's gauge empty before his picture blackened.

"Ooooh, a shield gauge," he said as ducked a sword swing before counting with a kick straight to the attacker's gut. "These tournaments are kinda like videogames."

A big guy with a giant ax appeared behind him and swung his weapon down, only to see Danny gone. Danny was above him and slammed the shield down his head, sending him crashing to the ground face first.

"Well, time to play," he said before charging. He threw Liberty to a seventeen-year-old swordsman, knocking the guy off his feet. As the shield flew back towards him, he ducked and the shield hit a random guy that was about to ambush him, hitting him on the neck.

The shield then went towards Danny, who caught it just in time to block a spear pierce. He then spun as the spear tried to pierce him again, quickly getting behind the spear-holder and grabbing his arm. He then used him to fire at the other competitors, blasting about five of them until he tore the spear off the owner's grip and used the butt of the spear to knock the guy out, hitting his jaw.

Danny then dropped the spear and flung Liberty to a group of ten warriors, surprising them as the shield hit them, slamming one warrior to another, knocking them off their feet. Once all ten warriors were done, the shield was going to another warrior, but this one was ready; he used his club to smack the shield away. Before he could laugh at his success, he saw Danny in the air, grabbing the shield and used it to slam at the guy's head, knocking a few teeth out and causing him to fall on his back.

" _Woah! Seems like first-time competitor, Danny Phantom, is doing well!"_ the announcer said as the audience cheered how Danny beaten almost half of the competitors. _"Not 'Pyrrha Nikos' well, but good enough!"_

Soon, only five were left, and they seem to decide that Danny was too dangerous, so they surrounded him, wanting him out first. Danny looked and saw the guy who tried to destroy his book, holding a battle ax. Two were twins holding swords, one was holding nunchucks, and the last one was twirling a staff with two gun holes on the ends.

Danny looked at them before he twisted his arm, causing Liberty to shrunk back in the bracer. He then got into those Kung Fu poses he used to do when he was a kid watching those Bruce Lee movies. The five looked at him strangely before he smirked and did the 'come get some' gesture.

Battle ax guy roared in anger before charging, swinging his giant battle ax, but Danny simply moved forward, and used the man's size against him, using his momentum to flip him to the air, causing him to scream before hitting the wall. The two guys with swords followed, attempting to stab him. He simply twisted his body to avoid getting stab while grabbing their wrists and pulling them, causing them to stumble before recovering their balance.

They gritted their teeth in anger before attacking in sync, trying to cut him, but Danny kept dodging their attacks easily, weaving through, making the twins feel like they were cutting air. Suddenly, faster than they could see, Danny grabbed the twins' sleeves and yanked it, pulling them and causing the sleeves to cover their hands. He then tied the sleeves together before he spun around and used their tied sleeves to throw them over his head, causing the twins be thrown towards the recovering ax guy, turning them into a pile of tangled limbs.

Before he could enjoy that accomplishment, the two remaining opponents rushed forward. Bo staff guy twirled his weapon, shooting Dust bullets at Danny, but he just dodged them, Matrix-style. He then saw the nunchucks guy charging. He quickly spun to face him and started ducking and weaving through the complicated weapon.

"You know, you guys are using your weapons wrong," Danny commented. The two growled angrily before charging, swinging their weapons at him. He just smirked and, when they were close, grabbed the weapons, surprising them.

His eyes then glowed green as he transferred a large amount of Ghost energy to their weapons. The two watched as their weapons glowed green before Danny quickly jumped away. The two weapons exploded, knocking the two off their feet. Danny then saw that he was the last warrior standing.

" _And we have our winner!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"Going to the final round is Danny Phantom!"_

Danny just gave a bow as the audience cheered loudly. He then walked to the exit as medics came to drag the beaten warriors in stretchers.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Danny asked Ebony, who just growled. "You know I can't let you do that. They might panic and try to hurt you." Ebony growled again.

"Hey," a voice said. He looked up and saw Pyrrha walking towards him. "That was a very impressive match."

"Thanks," Danny said with a grin.

"What school did you learn from?" she asked again.

"Oh, I'm self-taught," Danny replied. "Never went to those boring schools."

"Really?" Pyrrha said, both surprised and impressed. "If you attended Sanctum Academy, you would have done very well."

"But then I have to listen to people who love to hear themselves talk," Danny said with a shrug. "I prefer to see the world than sit on a chair, listening to a guy droning on and on about stuff we don't need."

"Hm, that does sound more interesting," Pyrrha said with a small smile. Suddenly, all the warriors wearing blue badges were called. "Well, time for me to go."

"I'd say good luck, but I don't think you need it," Danny said as he walked towards the warriors' locker room. "See ya in the final round."

Pyrrha nodded before her face turned serious. When she entered the arena, the people released a thunderous applause as the people cheered her name.

" _And there she is, ladies and gentlemen! Our very own Pyrrha Nikos! The Invincible Girl!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"This is what we've been waiting for! Are you people ready? Then cheer her name!"_

"PYRRHA! PYRRHA! PYRRHA!"

Pyrrha looked confident, but deep down, she was embarrassed. She would have like it if people weren't fan-crazy for her. She couldn't go to school without running from a mob, who were her classmates.

" _Focus,"_ she thought as she took a deep breath. _"It's a fight. Put all my strength to this fight! And fight to win!"_

" _Now then, second round, begin!"_

As soon as he said that, every warrior charged at Pyrrha, believing that if they beat her, they have a better shot at winning the tournament.

A few minutes later, all of them were on the ground, either groaning in pain or unconscious. All the audiences started cheering so loudly that the ground started shaking. In the warrior's locker room, Danny watched the fight through the television. He never understood how the future has television, but movies somehow became extinct. Now, all they show were rankings on Hunters and Huntresses, news, and opera, which somehow survived.

"She's not bad," Danny commented as Ebony growled. "Now, now. Don't be like that. She might be as strong as us."

Ebony growled again, but this time in disbelief.

"Well, let's get ready," Danny said, his eyes glowing green. "We have a tough opponent ahead of us."

In a different locker room, Pyrrha was sitting on a chair, focusing on her next fight. She knows this will be her toughest fight to date. She saw how he moved, swift and graceful, using his opponents' movements against themselves, unlike any opponent she ever faced.

"I need to give everything I have to this next fight," she said as she looked at her reflection at Akouo, her shield. She gave herself a determined look, trying to hype herself.

" _May the last two competitors enter the arena."_

Both warriors looked up before standing up, exiting the locker rooms. The two entered the arena, nodding at each other, ignoring the audience's cheers, cheers that were mostly for Pyrrha. Being a stranger and outsider, only gave him a polite cheer for his awesome performance in the last round.

" _This is the moment we're all waiting for!"_ the announcer sang. _"Our one and only, three-time winner, Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos!"_

Suddenly, a group of men removed their shirts and have letters painted on their chests, spelling 'PYRRHA NIKOS' in red and gold paint.

" _Oh, and the newcomer warrior Danny Phantom, who showed us an amazing performance in his debut match!"_

There were cheers, but not as loud as Pyrrha's, but good enough.

" _The final round of this year's tournament! We know who's gonna win, but let's act surprise at the outcome! Here we go! Are you ready, warriors!?"_

Danny grabbed Ivory and held them ready as Pyrrha grabbed the sword on her back and her shield.

" _BEGIN!"_

A second later, the two dashed forward and were already within striking distance. Danny swung Ivory, but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. She then countered with a swing, which he dodged, a few strands of hair falling off his head.

Suddenly, green blades appeared on his weapon as he swung, surprising Pyrrha as she narrowly blocked it with Akouo, creating a few sparks.

"That's a pretty good shield," Danny commented as he kept striking. "Not as good as Liberty, but still good."

"Thank you, I guess," Pyrrha said as she swung her shield arm, pushing Danny away a few feet. "Your weapons aren't bad."

"Thanks," Danny said as he gripped his weapons. "Made them myself. Named the Ivory. What's your sword called?"

"Milo," she said. "And it can do this!"

Suddenly, Milo turned from a double-edged sword into a javelin. She then charged, aiming thrusts at Danny, who reacted by dodging the very fast strikes. He then spun to avoid a thrust, coming Ivory to form a Bo-staff, using his momentum to swing Ivory at Pyrrha, who blocked it with Milo.

"So can mine," Danny said with a smirk.

The two started exchanging blows, their weapons making loud 'CLANKS' whenever they met. Danny then jumped and flipped through the air, landing behind Pyrrha. He then did an overhead swing, which Pyrrha dodged. Danny followed it with multiple swings to her feet, which she dodged. She suddenly rolled on her back, landing on a crouch, before propelling towards Danny, thrusting with the spear.

Danny jumped over her attack, which left him open as she quickly spun, swinging the javelin's blade. Danny quickly used Ivory to block the strike, which pushed him a few feet away.

"Man, you are good!" Danny said as he disassembled Ivory, turning them to sais. "The only people I've been fighting are Grimms and criminals. It's nice to have a clean fight for once."

"You're very formidable yourself," Pyrrha said with a small smile, enjoying fighting someone equal to her. "But only one of us will win."

"And that's gonna be me," Danny said before charging. He soon got close and used the sais to strike, which Pyrrha blocked with her javelin. After a few blocks, Pyrrha swung her javelin, not noticing the glint in Danny's eyes.

There was a loud 'CLANG!', and Pyrrha saw her javelin trapped in Danny's sais. With a strong twist, her weapon flew out of her grasp, leaving her armless. Danny quickly spun the sais and then used the handles to strike her four times in the body before he backflip kick her on the chest. Pyrrha quickly recovered, grabbing Akouo.

"Not bad," Pyrrha said.

"So, how are you gonna win now?" Danny asked.

"Like this," Pyrrha said before hurling her shield at Danny, who easily dodged it.

"You really think that was gonne work?" he asked. "I mean, that's one of the reasons I made Liberty-."

He stopped talking when he saw a faint energy aura covering her hand, before hearing something flying towards him. Eyes widening, he quickly jumped to the side as the golden shield flew passed him, back to Pyrrha's hand before throwing it again. Danny started running, the shield chasing him.

"How is she doing this?" Danny exclaimed as he kept running.

" _There it is, folks! Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance, Polarity!"_ the announcer exclaimed. _"With this, she has the ability to control metal, like a magnet!"_

"A magnet?" he said as Ivory turned to their original forms, using them to whack the shield away. "Huh…maybe I can use that for Liberty…"

He stopped his musings and saw that Akouo went towards Milo, hitting it and sending the javelin towards Pyrrha's waiting hands. A few tweaks on the weapons, and suddenly Pyrrha was holding a sniper gun.

Before Danny could react, Pyrrha shot five bullets, hitting him on the chest. He tumbled back before managing to land on his feet rubbing his chest. Even with that aura shield thing, it hurt, very much.

"Well, at least I know why these guys like you so much," Danny said as he stopped rubbing his chest. "You're super good."

"Thanks," Pyrrha said, feeling happy about the compliment. A lot of people told her she was good, but he sounded really sincere about it. "Does that mean you forfeit?"

"No," Danny said as his eyes glowed green. "It just means I have to stop holding back."

He grinned as he lifted his arms up, a halo of light appearing in his body. Pyrrha's eyes widened as the halo traveled across his body, changing his appearance. His skin turned from pale to tan, his eyes from blue to neon green, his hair from black to pure white, but what really caught her attention were the animalistic features; a pair of dog ears from his head popped out, a white, bushy tail, slits for pupils, fangs in his mouth and sharp claws. The gauge on the screen suddenly grew, surprising everyone.

" _HOLY MOLLY!"_ the announcer exclaimed in shock as everyone in the arena were silent. _"Danny Phantom became a Faunus! Is that a Semblance or something!?"_

"So, you are the wanted criminal," Pyrrha said, getting over her shock.

"Hey, that's because they don't like me!" Danny exclaimed. "All I did was save someone, and they wanted to arrest me!"

"Oh," Pyrrha said, understanding. The Atlesian Military weren't really fond of Faunus, because of the White Fang, so someone like Danny would probably be suspicious of him. "But don't think that can help you."

"You sure about that?" Danny said beside her. Surprised, she couldn't dodge the kick that sent her tumbling to the ground. "Should have warned ya, but this form gives me a little boost."

With that said, he started his very fast assault, becoming a blur to everyone. Pyrrha, not used to fighting someone this fast, could only block most of it and endured the rest. And he didn't just become faster, his hits were stronger than before.

As the assault continued, she caught something gleaming. Acting quickly, and hoping that it would work, she used her Polarity. Suddenly, Danny's right arm, which was about to punch her, suddenly stopped, surprising him. He was then yanked away by the arm, almost ripping it off from his socket. Pyrrha then used Akouo and slammed Danny to the ground. She then turned Milo into a sword and went to stab him, aiming at his jacket to trap him to the ground.

Danny, seeing what she intended to do, rolled to avoid getting stabbed, the sword stabbed the ground, and Danny reacted by touching the blade, and freezing it. Pyrrha was surprised as she tried free her sword, but it was stuck there.

Danny took the chance to kick her with two feet as he jumped off his back, knocking her flat on her back. He then jumped to the air, activating Liberty and aiming it at her.

"Banzai!" he exclaimed as the shield hit her aura shield, causing the gauge to drop to zero, destroying it. "I win."

Everyone was silent as Danny transformed back to his human form. He winced before rubbing his right shoulder. He moved it around before it cracked back in place.

"Ow…that hurts," Danny muttered before offering a hand to Pyrrha. "That was a good fight. You really are something."

Pyrrha looked at the hand before at Danny, a small smile forming on her face as she accepted the hand. Suddenly, the audience started applauding.

" _What a surprise!"_ the announced exclaimed. _"Pyrrha Nikos lost! But still, it was a close match! Though sadly, the results are the same. Winner, through sheer luck and a little bit of technical cheating, Danny Phantom!"_

A pair of girls walked towards the two, handing Danny a sack full of Lien, and a truck full of Pumpkin Pete's.

"Huh, I'm suddenly glad I didn't win," Pyrrha muttered, since as the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's, she was forced to eat it, so she grew sick of it.

Danny took one box and opened it, before grabbing a small handful. They looked like triangle Cheerios crunchy marshmallows. He placed it in his mouth.

"Hm…not bad," he commented as he pulled out his storage box and put all the cereal in it. "Now all I need is a lifetime supply of milk."

"How did-?"

Suddenly, the sounds of Bullheads interrupted Pyrrha's questions. Surprised, everyone looked and saw Atlesian Military Bullheads flying above the arena.

" _Danny Phantom,"_ a military officer said through megaphone. _"Under the orders of General James Ironwood, for suspicion of working with the White Fang and the kidnapping of Weiss Schnee! As well as the vandalism of multiple Atlesian Army vehicles and weapons!"_

"Man, Ironwood does not let things go," Danny muttered as Atlesian soldiers jumped off the Bullheads. Pyrrha got in front of him, drawing Milo and Akouo. She wasn't going to let the Atlesian Military take someone as strong as Danny, just because they have a problem with Faunus.

"Quick, Danny, run!" she said, turning to him, only to see him gone, leaving an open box of Pumpkin Pete's.

The Atlesian soldiers all threw their weapons down on the ground in frustration before running to the Bullheads, in hopes of chasing him, leaving a confused Pyrrha and audience alone. She grabbed the box of cereal before watching the Bullheads fly away.

"Danny Phantom…" she said before smiling slightly. "I hope we meet again."

Meanwhile, in the VIP booth, a silver-haired man dressed in a black suit and a green scarf and a pair of round shades hummed in interest as he sipped in his white mug of coffee.

"Danny Phantom," he said as he stood up. "It appears I have found a new student for Beacon."

At a grocery store, a disguised Danny used his some of his prize money to buy a year supply milk, a bowl, a spoon, and a big basin, for Ebony. With a nod of thanks, and giving a generous tip, he left as the Bullheads went to the opposite direction.

"They're getting faster," Danny commented as Ebony growled in agreement. "We better go before they start unleashing those Atlesian robots of theirs."

With that, he disappeared from the street, to go to his next destination.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The dance scene was from Guardians of the Galaxy, but with a different song. Also, Danny met Pyrrha, fought her, then won a life time supply of cereal. Also, the headmaster has finally made his appearance. What does this mean for our hero? Next time, meeting the Headmaster. See you later!**

 **Also, just a little tidbit, before watching RWBY, I always imagined that Ozpin was an old man with a long beard, kinda like that headmaster in Familiar of Zero, so I was surprised to see him. Okay, now see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay my loyal readers, school is hard, with all the reading and the chemicals and the writing, oh you know what I mean! In this chapter, Danny will now meet the headmaster of Beacon, and the last member of RWBY! Let's see how it goes.**

Chapter 6: Train Robbery

"So, all I have to do is escort this to your brother in Vale?" Danny asked, looking at a middle-aged man.

"Yes," the man said, bowing repeatedly to Danny. "Thank you again, young man. You have no idea how much I need this."

"Meh, I was bored anyway," Danny said with a shrug as he looked at the shipment of crates that was being loaded to a black cargo train.

"Still, thank you," the man said with another bow. "You will receive payment from my brother."

Danny nodded before climbing up the train, his hood up hiding his face. He was currently in Vacou and accepted a job from this Dust vendor, who seem to be having troubles with hiring, due to the recent ambushes of the White Fang.

He saw the man begging the Hunters and Huntresses to deliver the cargo, but they refused since he didn't have enough money, so Danny decided to help him out.

He sat down on his seat and waited until the train started moving. Due to the recent attacks of the White Fangs, not many people were using the train, only a handful of Hunters and Huntresses. Feeling bored, he pulled out his earphones and turned on his MP3 player.

As he listened to 'Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head', some of the people on board looked at him before at their Scrolls, seeing a Wanted poster of Danny, showing that he has a bounty of 90,000,000 lien, something the Atlesian military did to increase the chances of capturing him.

After double checking, they slowly gather around him, putting their hands on their weapons, sweating and dry gulping. They heard rumors on the one called Phantom, and knew that he was strong. Seeing this many Hunters and Huntresses on board, they grew somewhat confident in facing him.

The one behind Danny slowly pulled out his sword and was about to raise it.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Danny said, causing the people around him to freeze. Danny turned his head to look at them. "I don't wanna ruin a perfectly good train ride."

The guy in the back hesitated before he raised the sword and strike down. He hit the empty chair, surprising everyone and wondering where he was. The guy with the sword yelped when his pants were suddenly around his ankles, showing heart-printed briefs. Just as he was about pull his pants up, the guy behind him, who has a spear and glowing green eye, suddenly stabbed the guy in the butt, causing him to scream as he held his wounded butt cheek, flying towards a black-haired Huntress, his face landing between her breasts. She screamed and slapped the guy so hard that he lost a tooth.

The guy with the spear then attack a fat guy with a hammer, who dodged the spear thrust. He growled and swung his giant hammer towards the spear guy, who suddenly blinked, his eyes no longer glowing. He couldn't react fast enough to dodge the hammer, hitting him in the abdomen, sending him flying across the carriage.

A pair of dark-skinned triplets with knives were fighting a blond man in white, who was using a rapier, easily matching the three pairs of blade. They don't know why they started fighting, one of the twins attack the rapier guy, so that caused the fight.

A cowboy-themed Hunter was facing against the black-haired Huntress, who was using a shotgun short sword, against his twin pistols, they were in close quarter combats, deflecting each other's shot with their blades.

The fat man was lumbering towards another Huntress, moving his fingers in a lecherous manner, causing the poor Huntress to back away in fear as she covered her breasts.

Unknown to them, Danny, who overshadowed a few of them to make them fight each other, was messing around with a panel outside the cart. He hummed as he rearranged some wires until he nodded. He then placed a palm on the panel and released green electricity.

Inside the train, the Hunters and Huntresses kept fighting, unaware that the ground was sparking with green electricity. Without warning, the people inside the cart were electrocuted, causing them to fall unconscious.

"Well, that was something," Danny said as he looked through the door, looking at the unconscious people. "Wanna go to the other cart?"

"Grr," Ebony said.

"Sure, there might be a buffet cart in this train," Danny said with a shrug as he closed the door and went to the other one, which was empty, except for one passenger. A girl with white skin and long, black hair, amber eyes with slits and cat ears on top of her head. She was dressed in a cloak, covering her body.

"Hello there," he greeted, getting the girl's attention. "Do you know if there's a buffet cart here?"

The girl looked at him with a blank expression before shaking her head.

"Do you know where someone can get a bite around here?" Danny asked.

She shook her head.

"Guess it's back to cereal," Danny said with a sigh. After a month of eating Pumpkin Pete's, it was starting to lose its appeal. He gave some away to poor villages, but he still had a lot. When they say lifetime supply, they really mean it. "You want some cereal?"

"…Do you have milk?" she asked.

"A lot," Danny said.

"Can I have a glass?"

"Sure," Danny said as he pulled out the cube from his pocket and pulled out a glass and a carton of milk. The girl looked at the cube with surprise as Danny handed her the milk. "One cool glass of milk, enjoy."

"…Thank you," she said as she accepted the glass before looking at the cube. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's something I made myself," Danny said as he grabbed a box of Pumpkin Pete's and a bowl. "You'd be surprised what you can build with the right parts."

"Interesting," the girl said as she drank the milk.

"Oh, where are my manners," Danny said as he sat down to the chair in front of the girl. "I'm Danny."

"…Blake," the girl said as she returned the glass to Danny.

"Nice to meet you, Blake," Danny said with a grin as he put the cereal, milk, glass and bowl back in the cube. Blake blinked, wondering if she missed how he finished the bowl of cereal in a short time. "So, what's a pretty girl like you riding the train alone? Running away or something?"

"I'm on a job," Blake said.

"Oh, me too," Danny said. "I'm guarding some Dust shipment for a merchant. What's your job?"

"…The same," Blake replied before looking at Danny, trying to look for something. "…Why are you so nice?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, tilting his head.

"I'm a Faunus," she replied like that was an obvious answer.

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you…mad at Faunus?" she asked, looking at Danny.

"What for?" Danny asked as he sat comfortably.

"Because of the White Fang," Blake said as she looked down.

"Just because you're a Faunus doesn't mean you're part of the White Fang," Danny said with a shrug. "Besides, I've met humans just as nasty as the White Fang, and some nice Faunus. So I don't hate you for being a Faunus. Besides, I just met you."

Blake just looked at Danny before giving a small smile. Though the smile disappeared a second later.

"Well, I bothered you long enough," Danny said as he stood up and smiled at Blake. "It was nice meeting you, Blake."

"…You too," Blake said as Danny nodded and walked towards the end of the cart, towards the third cart, where the cargo was being hold. Blake watched him go, slightly sad.

She then heard someone walk behind her. She looked and saw a man about her age, wearing a black jacket, red polo shirt, black pants and shoes, with red hair and black horns, a gray mask with red markings covering his face.

"Adam," she said to the man.

"So that's the one guarding the goods?" he asked as he held the hilt of his sword. "From the rumors, I thought he'd be strong, but he looks like an idiot."

"Don't underestimate," Blake warned him.

"I won't," Adam said as he turned his head, to look at the first cart's direction. "He took down those Hunters and Huntresses without breaking a sweat. We should be careful around him, especially since he's guarding the goods."

Blake nodded, though she was sad. Despite just meeting him, he seemed nice and found no deceit in his words.

"What's wrong?" Adam said, looking at Blake, curious by her demeanor.

"…Nothing…"

"…Remember our purpose, Blake," Adam said in a cold tone. "For our brothers and sister to become equal, we must fight those who oppress us."

"Right," Blake said with a nod as she stood up and took of her cloak. On their backs were the symbols of the White Fang. "For our people."

Adam nodded, satisfied. He then grabbed the pack next to her, showing that it was a bomb.

"I'll set these up, you go and nab the goods," Adam said, taking the pack with him.

Blake watch her partner go before standing up from her seat and walked towards the cargo cart. She walked through two carts, which had tied up and beaten Hunters Huntresses, surprising Blake, though it made her mission easier.

She then entered the third cart, which was empty, and walked through it. Halfway there, the cart opened and Danny walked through the other door.

"Oh, hey Blake," he greeted with a smile as he saw her. "What's wrong? Did you miss me?"

Blake glared lightly at that comment, causing him to chuckle.

"You here to check your cargo?" he asked once he stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Blake said with a nod.

"Well, there's not much trouble back there, but go ahead and look," Danny said as he moved out of the way and started walking. "I'm going back to my cart."

He walked passed Blake, who was silently contemplating. She just met him and has no obligation to warn him, but she could feel that he isn't a bad person. She couldn't let him get hurt by Adam's plan. Suddenly, before she could react, her hand reached out and grab Danny by the arm, surprising both of them.

"…What's wrong, Blake?" Danny asked, noticing the conflicting emotions on her face.

"…You're in danger," Blake said, looking at Danny with eyes full of worry. "The White Fang is after the cargo your escorting."

"What are you-," Danny said, before he felt a burst of energy behind him. He grabbed Blake, surprising her, covering herself with his body, and summoned Liberty. There was a loud clang as something hit the shield, pushing the two back.

After sliding a few feet, Danny lowered his shield and the two saw Adam, sheathing his red blade back in the red and gray sheath. The masked Faunus looked at them, focusing on the surprised Blake.

"You disappoint me, Blake," he said to the girl. "To think you'd betray your own kind."

"Adam, this is wrong!" Blake exclaimed, looking hurt by his words. "The White Fang wasn't made to be like this!"

"The White Fang was made to make Faunus equals!" Adam exclaimed. "We fight for our rights against this prejudiced world! And you betrayed your entire race for helping this man!"

"So, stealing and kidnapping little girls will help you with that?" Danny said as he got in front of Blake, looking at Adam with cold eyes. "All you're doing is giving Faunus a bad name."

"An outsider wouldn't understand," Adam said. "How would you understand!?"

"I've met a lot of people in my travel, both Human and Faunus," Danny said as Liberty shrank and he grabbed Ivory. "Some were good, others were nasty. But I know that not all Humans hate Faunus and vice versa. People like you who let their anger rule them. People like you are the reason others suffer."

"Don't talk to me like that, Human!" Adam exclaimed as he grabbed the hilt of his weapon, crouching. Danny just stood there in a defensive pose.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a red and black blur appeared in front of Danny. Acting quickly, he lifted Ivory, just in time to block the red blade. His eyes widened as he felt himself get push back a few feet before stopping.

"No way," Blake said in shock as she stared at the power struggle. Adam was holding his sword with his right hand and the sheath in his left, the blade being blocked by the two white ecrisma sticks. "He stopped Adam's draw!"

Adam looked at his sword, before at Danny, who was solely focus on him. Suddenly, the sheath on his left turned into a short-barrel riffle and aimed at Danny's face. He fired, but Danny moved his head slightly, dodging the bullet. Danny then pushed Adam away, who jumped back, the rifle turning back to a sheath, which he returned the blade in.

"Impressive," Adam admitted as Danny twirled his weapons. "You are one of the few to stop my attacks."

"And you're pretty fast," Danny commented as he and Adam circled each other in the small space. "Gotta say, it's been a while since I got a serious fight."

They suddenly stopped and waited for the right moment to strike. Blake watched silently, gulping and barely breathing. Danny watched him closely, powering his senses with Ghost power. He tried looking for an opening, but he had none.

Adam wasn't at Qrow's level, who held back when they fought years ago, but he was close. He then looked at the weapon, and was fascinated by it. He could feel that it was special.

Though Ivory is better, in his opinion.

He saw Adam's muscle tense, and that was the only warning he has to move to the side to dodge a downward slash. He quickly turned Ivory to a Bo staff and threw an attack, only for the staff to be blocked by the sheath. He then moved to the side to avoid a thrust, spinning his staff to gain momentum, and swung the staff, only for Adam to duck.

Adam growled as he jumped back to get some distance, sheathing his sword. He needed a distraction to gather energy, but he had nothing.

He then remembered something, so he suddenly smirks as he grabbed a trigger and pushed the button. Before Danny or Blake could do something, there was a loud explosion that shook the train. Blake, surprised by the sudden explosion, lost her balance. Danny just stood there, looking at the cart before at Adam, feeling that he was gathering energy.

No, not gathering. Absorbing.

Danny's eyes widened when he noticed that the sword has been sucking some of his energy, surprising him. Adam smirk before charging, unsheathing the sword with an underhand swing, fire erupting from the sword.

Danny saw the sword, noticing that it was faster than before and was covered in Adam's Aura. His eyes suddenly glowed as a halo appeared between his body.

In a flash of white light, there was a loud clang and the air became cooler. Adam saw that the Bo staff blocked his sword, and it was covered in ice. He looked and his eyes slightly widened behind his mask, as he saw Danny's Ghost form, especially the animal features.

"He became a Faunus!" Blake exclaimed in shock as she looked at Phantom.

"So, the rumors are true," Adam said as he and Phantom jumped back. "You are the one who can change race at whim. An abomination of nature."

"Ouch, that hurts, right at the feels," Phantom said in mock pain as he turned Ivory into a pair of katanas with ice blades. "Now how about we finish this? I need to check on the cargo, and the train that you blew up."

Adam growled as he sheathed his sword. He could feel the Aura radiating out of Phantom, and knew that he couldn't beat him, at least not here. He needed to retreat. He crouched and tensed his muscles, causing Phantom to be on guard.

Adam suddenly looked at Blake, causing Phantom's eyes to widen.

Blake blink, trying to process what happened. A second ago, Adam and Danny were a few feet away from her, fighting. Now, Danny was in front of her, blocking a strike from Adam that was intended for her, getting hit across the chest.

Adam smirked, before he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw the ice blade stabbing his stomach.

"Your name…is Danny Phantom, right?" Adam said, the two looking at each other.

"Yeah…" Phantom said with a small, pained grin. "What's yours?"

"Adam Taurus," he replied before jumping back, blood spilling from his wound to the ground. Phantom fell back, transforming back to normal, only to be caught by Blake. "We will meet again, Phantom."

Adam suddenly dashed passed the two and used his sword to cleanly cut the cart, separating them. Danny and Blake watched as their side of the cart was speeding away from Adam, who was walking to the cart where the cargo is.

Adam suddenly stopped before he lifted his hand, showing another trigger.

Eyes widening, Danny grabbed Blake and jumped off the train, just in time for it to explode.

"Ebony!" Danny exclaimed as the two fell to the water.

The jacket flew out of Danny's body and turned into a Beowulf, much to Blake's shock. The two landed on his back, holding on to his black fur tightly. Ebony landed on the ground, making a crater.

"Grr…" he said as Danny and Blake got off. He saw the wound on Danny's chest and started whining.

"I'm alright, it'll heal later," Danny said as he petted Ebony on the head. He then turned to Blake, who was on her knees, which probably gave out from all that happened. "You okay there, Blake?"

"You have a pet Grimm," she said breathlessly.

"Yup," Danny said as he petted Ebony with both hands, which the Grimm seemed to enjoy. "Had this guy since he was a pup. Been my best friend ever since. Don't worry, he doesn't bite, unless you give him a reason to bite you."

Blake watched the unusual scene of a half-Human/half-Faunus playfully petting a Beowulf like it was a puppy.

She then remembered the wound she suffered. She looked at his chest, which she noted was lean and muscular, didn't have the wound anymore.

"What? Where's your injury?" she asked in shock. _"Does he have a Semblance…but I thought ice is his Semblance. I never heard of someone with more than one Semblance…Then there's the transformation…Who are you, Danny Phantom?"_

"I heal fast," Danny said with a shrug. "So…You're part of the White Fang?"

Blake's eyes widened before she tensed.

"Hey, no need to look so scared," Danny said, noticing her frightened expression. "I kinda had a suspicion you were part of the White Fang."

"How?" Blake asked in confusion.

"It was your body language," Danny replied with a shrug. "You were rigid and nervous, like you were about to do something bad, like rob a train."

"But then…why didn't you do something?" Blake asked.

"Because you're not a bad person," Danny replied, surprising her. "You had a chance to ambush me, or help Adam, but you didn't. In fact, you were worried about me, someone who was supposed to be your enemy. And you even tried to talk Adam out of stealing the cargo. That makes you a good person in my book."

"But that didn't change the fact that Adam got the cargo," Blake said sadly, her ears lowering.

"Don't worry," Danny said, grabbing the cube in his pocket. "I put the Dust shipment in here. What Adam has is an empty cart."

"That's good," Blake said with a small smile.

"But…I don't know about what happened to the passengers," Danny said sadly. "I hope they're alright."

Blake look down in shame. When she joined the White Fang, it was to make Humans and Faunus equals. But as the years changed and with a new leader, the methods of the White Fang became violent, causing the Humans to become hateful and distrustful to Faunus, which only fueled the conflict even more.

She kept saying to herself that they needed to do this, but she started doubting herself. To her, it seems that most of the members just used the White Fang as a way to justify their anger.

"Well, now what?" Danny asked, looking at Blake.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, looking confused from the question.

"You have nowhere else to go," Danny explained. "You're a former member of the White Fang, so you might get hunted by both the Military and the White Fang."

"…All I can do now is just move forward," Blake said with a sigh. "Besides, I can hide with my mother until I can decide on what to do next."

"You can come with me and Ebony," Danny offered with a grin, causing Blake to look at him. "It'll be nice to travel with a cute girl."

Blake blushed and looked away, causing Danny to chuckle. She pouted and stood up, brushing her legs.

"Thanks, but I don't want to trouble you then I already have," she said as she removed her white coat and slashed it with the weapon strapped on her back, destroying the symbol behind it. "Goodbye, Danny. May we meet again."

Danny watched her go before smiling and walking to the opposite direction, Ebony turning into his jacket.

 _Later…_

"Oh, thank you, young man!" the man, who look similar to his brother, except he has a moustache, said happily as Danny gave him the Dust shipment. "You have no idea how much we needed this."

"It was no big deal," Danny said, waving his hands. "Just glad to be of help."

"Is there anything I can pay you with?" the man asked tearfully.

"Nah, the reward money is enough," Danny said with a grin as he pocketed the envelope. "Nice doing business with you."

Danny walked away as the man kept bowing profusely to him. It was already night time, since he decided to walk to the city, to clear his head. When he reached it, he saw the damage on the train. It looked terrible, with scorched marks and torn apart metal.

Thankfully, there were no casualties. Most of the people on board were trained well, so only a few got seriously injured.

He walked through the town, enjoying the cool air, ignoring the people around him. After what happened, he needed a good, hot meal, a nice, hot bath and then a good night's sleep. As he looked for a good hotel, he felt something that made him stop.

He turned around and saw a man with silver hair and brown eyes, dressed on a black suit with a green shirt and a green scarf and a pair of circular shades, holding a cane and a thermos mug.

The man walked towards him and stopped just next to him. Danny could feel that this man was giving off a strong and calm spirit.

"Greetings, Mr. Phantom," the man greeted politely, making Danny calm down a little. "I have wanted to talk to you."

"Um…Who are you?" Danny asked, looking at the man.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness," the man said before introducing himself. "I am Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Beacon?" Danny said, a glint of recognition from the name.

"Ah, so you have heard of it, good," Ozpin said. "Please, let us discuss this somewhere more comfortable."

Danny nodded and followed the man. The two found themselves in a café, with a glass of juice in front of Danny while Ozpin drank from his mug, a plate of biscuits between them.

"So…What do you want to talk about?" Danny asked, looking at the man.

"Ah yes," the man said, putting his mug down. "Let me be brief, I want you to enroll in Beacon Academy."

"Huh?" Danny said, not expecting that. "Why?"

"I have heard of you, and witnessed your participation in the Mistral Tournament, good job by the way," Ozpin said with a nod. "I see you have great potential to be an excellent Hunter, and I want to help you reach that potential."

"…Sorry, but I have to decline," Danny said. "See, I made a promise to a friend of mine that I would join Beacon the same time she does."

"Oh?" Ozpin said, raising his brows in interest. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Ruby Rose," Danny replied.

"Oh, what a coincidence," Ozpin said. "I was about to go to her hometown and talk to her about joining Beacon before I met you."

"Really?" Danny said in surprise. "Huh…well, if she accepts, then I guess I'll join the academy. But can I, though? I didn't attend any schools, and I'm kinda a wanted man."

"Let me handle that," Ozpin said as he pulled out an envelop from his coat. "Here is your acceptance letter, Mr. Phantom. I'll go and give Ms. Rose's hers."

Danny took the letter and looked at it. He didn't think the future still uses letters. Keeping the envelope closed was a wax seal of a wreath circling two axes that were crossed together.

"Thanks," Danny said as he pocketed the letter. Ozpin then stood up and walked towards the exit, leaving payment for the biscuits and drinks.

"I'll see you next month for orientation then," he said as he exited the café, leaving Danny alone.

Danny picked up his glass and drank the juice while the sleeve on his jacket sneakily grabbed the biscuits on the plates without anyone knowing.

"Beacon Academy…" Danny said as he stood up and walked out of the café to look for a hotel. "Well…maybe it's time to settle down and go to school."

 _Atlas…_

"Weiss, your acceptance letter is here," Winter said as she walked to her sister, who was busy sparing with one of her trainers, easily beating him.

Weiss looked at her sister, barely sweating, and saw the sealed letter in her hand. She then smiled slightly as she took the letter from her sister.

 _Mistral…_

Pyrrha was holding an acceptance letter from Beacon, looking at it with a smile. She applied to the school because it was the best place that produced great Hunters and Huntresses.

It might also be a great place for her to make some real friends and not diehard fans.

 _Vale…_

Yang was sitting on the porch, looking at her acceptance letter. There was a determined expression on her face as she looked at the letter.

To her, this was a step closer in completing her goal; to find her mother.

 _With Danny…_

Danny was looking out the window of his hotel room, Ebony lying on the carpeted floor, chewing on his stuff rabbit. Danny, kept looking at the night sky before he lied down on his bed, resting his head on his arms.

"Wonder who I'll meet in Beacon…" he said before he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, in a detainment room in a small town in Vale, a fifteen-year-old Ruby was sitting in a blank, gray room, eating cookies as she talked to Ozpin. She was dressed in a black shirt, a red skirt, a pair of black boots and a red cloak. Next to her was her trustworthy scythe, Crescent Rose.

She didn't know how she ended up here; she was just taking a night time stroll, when a man with orange hair and bad taste in style was harassing a man in his shop. Being the kind-hearted girl that she is, went in and kicked the man's sorry ass, easily.

She was then detained by a blond woman with a strict personality, named Glynda Goodwitch, who scolded her for doing something so reckless. After the lecture, she was surprised to meet Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, who was looking for her.

After chatting and having milk and cookies, Ozpin offered Ruby to go to Beacon early, surprising her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she finished the plate of cookies on her own. "I wanna go to Beacon, but I promised a friend of mine that we'll go together."

"Oh, I already took care of that," Ozpin said, causing Ruby to blink. "I just met your friend and invited him as well. Danny Phantom, right?"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, looking excited. "You mean he's nearby!?"

"He might have left already," Ozpin said, causing the girl to deflate. "From what I can gather, he doesn't stay in one place for so long. But he told me that he'll only go to Beacon if you will go."

"He remembered…" Ruby said, a slight blush on her cheeks. She then looked at Ozpin, who was taking a gulp from his mug. "If I go to Beacon, will I see him there?"

"That was the deal I made with him," Ozpin replied with a nod.

"Then okay!" Ruby declared loudly, standing up from her seat. "I accept, Mr. Ozpin!"

Ozpin looked at the girl and nodded, grabbing her acceptance letter from his coat. She took the letter and started cheering, jumping up and down.

" _Ruby Rose and Danny Phantom, some interesting gems I found,"_ Ozpin thought, excited at what the two youngest students would do in his school.

 **Well, there's that. First, I'd like to say sorry for the delay. School started when I started writing, so my mind got blocked a little from all the hard work. But I pushed through! I won't be beaten my writer's blocks!**

 **So, Danny met Blake, fought Adam, and met Professor Ozpin, who invited him to enroll to Beacon, which he will accept, only if Ruby is there, too. What's gonna happen next?**

 **Well, next chapter: Orientation at Beacon Academy! Many new and familiar faces will appear! See you later!**

 **Edit: Thanks to your reviews for spotting that mistake of Ruby's weapon name. It was night time when I finished the chapter, so I was tired and didn't see the mistake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys weren't waiting long. It's finally the moment you've all been waiting for, Danny going to Beacon! Yeah! Woohoo! Alright! Okay, enough cheering. Last chapter, Danny met Blake, flirted a little, fought her now ex-boyfriend, who tried to kill her, and met a school principal with a coffee addiction. And Danny will be reunited with some old friends. So, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Beacon Academy

Flying in the air was a giant Airship, and walking through the halls, looking out the windows was Ruby Rose. She was both nervous and excited to go to Beacon, her dream school. She's always dreamed of going to the school her uncle graduated from, and two years earlier than she thought. And she was nervous because of that fact, being fifteen-years-old in and attending Beacon was making her nervous. All the students have two years of learning things she doesn't know yet.

But that wasn't the only reason she was nervous.

Ruby pulled something out from her hood, a worn-out Rubik's cube. She smiled as she fiddled with the puzzle, which she did to calm herself sometimes.

She was excited to see the boy who gave her the puzzle. She blushed when she thought about seeing him again after all the years. She heard from her uncle that he got a bounty on his head, showing her the wanted poster, which she took and put in her room.

She couldn't wait to see and talk to him again, to hear about his journey and to show him her pride and joy, Crescent Rose.

While she was fiddling with her puzzle, she didn't notice someone sneaking behind her.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Yang asked as she appeared in Ruby's line of sight.

"Kya!" she exclaimed, jumping in shock, almost dropping the puzzle. She turned to her big sister, who was grinning widely. Now that she was seventeen, she had blossomed into a bombshell, wearing a tan jacket baring her midriff with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs and two gold button over a yellow crop top, a black symbol of a fiery heart on it, a brown belt around her waist with poaches, a pair of black mini-shorts showing off her legs, knee-high boots and orange socks reaching passed her knees, a purple-gray bandana tied on her left knee, an orange scarf around her neck, a pair of black, fingerless gloves and golden bracelets on her wrists. "Yang! Don't scare me like that!"

"But you're such an easy target," Yang said with a grin before she hugged her sister tightly. "Ooooh! I'm just so happy! My little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is like the best day ever!"

"Yang…Can't breathe…" Ruby groaned, her eyes bulging out from her sister's insane gripping strength.

"Sorry," Yang said as she let her sister go, letting her breath. "So, are you excited?"

"Yeah, and a little nervous," Ruby said. "I mean, all my friends are back home, and everyone here is older than me…"

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Yang said with a smirk as she spotted the puzzle in Ruby's hands. "Maybe you're nervous to see your boyfriend?"

"S-shut up!" Ruby exclaimed, her face red.

"Aw, you're so adorable and easy," Yang said with a giggle as her little sister blushed. "You're so adorableasy."

Ruby groaned and walked away from her sister, who just followed her with a grin.

Meanwhile, flying invisible to the direction of the academy was Danny, wearing earphones, singing to Left Hand Free. He flew passed an Airship as the song finished. He then spotted a big island, where a large structure was on the center.

"Prepare for landing, Ebony," he said to his jacket, which growled. He started lowering until he was a few feet to the ground. Some halos then appeared, causing him to transform as he landed on the ground, buckling his knees slightly. "And he sticks the landing."

Danny looked around the place and whistled. It was like in the movie about the wizard boy going to a magic castle, except no magic and a lot of technology, with lampposts, healthy trees and bushes, bricked floors and a giant, castle-like school.

He then saw the Airship going to the other side of the of the island. Danny slumped, realizing he landed on the back of the castle. He wondered why there weren't any front doors.

"Well, it's a nice day for a walk," he commented as he patted the sleeve, causing the jacket to growl. He then started walking to the front of the school, humming to himself.

Meanwhile, a lot of Airships slowly landed on the docks. The doors opened and all the students from first year to third year. Ruby was walking beside her sister, a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Aw, how long are you gonna pout?" Yang said with a grin. "I'm sorry for teasing you about your boyfriend."

"You're doing it again!" Ruby exclaimed, the pink turning into red.

"Well, good luck, little sis," Yang said as she started moving quickly, confusing Ruby.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked as she tried to follow Yang, only for some students to get in her way. "Don't leave me here all alone!"

"Have fun making friends!" Yang exclaimed as she left Ruby alone in a new place full of strangers.

"Come back!" Ruby cried as she watched her older sister disappear into the crowd. Now alone, Ruby nervously looked around before she started walking. She tried to follow the group of students, but then they separated, leaving her confused. She followed some groups, and soon enough, she was lost. "I'm gonna get you back for this, Yang."

Distracted by being lost, Ruby accidentally bumped into someone. The person dropped her case, causing it to open and spill vials of Dusts to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Ruby looked and saw a pretty, white-skinned girl with snowy-white hair tied to an elegant ponytail. The only thing marring her flawless face was a thin scar across her left eye. Keeping her ponytail was an icicle shaped tiara, and wearing a thigh-length, strapless, white-blue dress, with black lace on the neckline, and over the dress was a bell-sleeved bolero in the same color, but the inside is red with a ruffled collar and white-lined sleeves. On the back of the bolero was the Schnee Crest. She was also wearing a small, apple pendant on a chain, rectangular silver earrings, white boots and a thin, white sash on her waist with a pouch attached on the back. Hanging on the side of the sash was a handle of her weapon.

"Sorry!" Ruby exclaimed as she quickly scooped up the vials of Dust. The girl saw that she was shaking the vials too much, agitating the Dust.

"Stop!" she exclaimed as she moved to Ruby as one of the vial glowed. Suddenly, it exploded, sending the two off their feet. Ruby was dazed, her face covered in soot.

"What…happened?" Ruby muttered as she shook off the soot off her.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to agitate Dust?" the white-haired girl exclaimed as she showed Ruby a Dust vial she picked from the ground, shaking it. "This is pure, unstable Dust! You're lucky you didn't blow up half the area!"

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed, tired from the girl screaming at her. "It was just an accident!"

"…Why are you here?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look seventeen."

"I'm fifteen," Ruby replied looking a little smug. "The Headmaster invited me to join Beacon Academy."

"Hmph, a brat like you needs to study more before coming to this Academy," she said, causing Ruby to look less smug. "You didn't even know what unstable Dust looked like."

"W-who are you?" Ruby stammered, losing ground.

"She's Weiss Schnee," a voice said, surprising them. The two looked and saw a pretty girl with white skin and long, black hair with a bow tied on top of her head, with amber eyes with purple eyeshadow. She was dressed in a black buttoned vest with coattails with one silver button, a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with two zippers on the front, black and purple, low-heeled boots, a black, loose scarf, black ribbons on her arms, a detached sleeve on her left bicep and a magnetic pack on her back. On both her thighs is a black, fire-shaped emblem. "The Heiress of Schnee Dust Company."

"Yes, that is correct," Weiss said in a proud tone.

"A company infamous for mistreating Faunus workers," the girl added, causing Weiss to glare at her.

"That is a false rumor," she said.

"Not from what I heard," the girl said.

The two girls glared at each other before they held the handles of their weapons, ready to draw them. Ruby, who was in the middle, looked panicked as she looked at the two angry girls.

"Hey, what's all the racket here?" another voice said, cutting the tense, and possibly dangerous, atmosphere.

The three turned and their eyes widened in surprised, though Ruby's surprise was replaced with a big smile.

"Danny!" she exclaimed as she saw Danny looking at them. She ran towards him and gave him a hug. "You're really here!"

"Nice to see you too, Ruby," Danny said with a chuckle. "You're slightly taller from what I remember."

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked at Danny with a pout before she smiled.

Danny then looked at the other two girls and his eyes widened slightly with surprise.

"Blake? Weiss?" he said as the two girls looked surprised to see him again, while Ruby looked confused as she let go.

"You know them?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I met Blake last week," Danny explained as he nodded at the cat girl, noting that her cat ears were hidden. "And Weiss, I met her years ago. It's kinda how I became a Wanted kid."

"You remembered…" Weiss whispered before she regained her composure. "You look stronger. Good, at least there's one competent student in this school."

"Thanks, I think," Danny said before turning to Blake. "So, how's my favorite train buddy? Did you missed me that you decided to go to Beacon too?"

Blake blushed before frowning at Danny, huffing and looking away. Ruby didn't know why, but the way Danny interacted with the two girls made her feel…uncomfortable.

"So, when did you get here?" Ruby asked suddenly, getting Danny's attention.

"Just a few minutes ago," Danny said with a shrug. "I landed behind the school, so I started walking. And then I heard an explosion. So, what exploded?"

"Nothing!" Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him away from the two girls. "C'mon, let's go find the assembly hall!"

"Hang on…Ow! You're pulling too hard!" Danny exclaimed as they left Weiss and Blake, watching them with confusion. Though they felt annoyed at Ruby for pulling Danny away from them. The two then looked at each other before huffing and walking in separate directions.

After a while, Ruby finally let him go, giving him a chance to rub his arm. Suddenly, his sleeve morphed and turned into Ebony's head, and he started licking Ruby's face, causing her to giggle as she petted him.

"It's nice to see you too, Ebony," she said as Ebony growled and returned to the sleeve. "You know, ever since you left, Uncle Qrow tried to tame a Beowulf. It almost lost him an arm."

"Well, he can't find something like Ebony," Danny said with a smirk. "He's one of a kind."

The two laughed while Ebony just growled in agreement. When they stopped, Ruby suddenly hugged Danny, surprising him, but he returned the hug.

"I missed you, Danny," she said as she let go and smiled at him.

"Me too," Danny said with a smile. "I miss having breakfast with you guys, and Ebony doesn't have to be on me all the time. He looks cool, but it's so hot sometimes."

"Is that why you're not wearing a shirt?" Ruby asked, noticing him not wearing one.

"Actually, all my shirts keep getting torn whenever I fight, so I stopped wearing it," Danny explained. "Saves me some bag space, though. Hm…Is that a new weapon?"

"Yeah," Ruby said happily as she grabbed her weapon from her back, showing it off. "My little baby is called Crescent Rose."

"Seems like you got inspired by Qrow," Danny commented, looking at the highly mechanized scythe. "Does it turn into a sword?"

"No…" Ruby said before it changed into a gun. "It turns into a gun."

"Nice," Danny commented with a grin as the two started walking. "Hey, know where the main hall is?"

"I thought you would know," Ruby said, looking at him.

"Damn, Ozpin should have given us a map," Danny said, scratching his head as he looked at the place. "Well, it might not be hard to find. Let's just keep walking."

After walking for a long time, they ended up in a big room with tables and chairs, probably the dining room, then they ended up in a locker room, for boys or girls he didn't know, then to a lounge dozens of coffee machines, which he found odd, and then they somehow ended up on the roof.

"How big is this school!?" Danny exclaimed, walking through the hall. "They should have given us a map or something."

"Yeah, it's pretty big," Ruby said, though she was enjoying her alone time with Danny. "Yang was supposed to show me where the assembly hall is, but then she ditched me."

"Sisters, what are you gonna do?" Danny said with a shrug as he turned to a corner. Suddenly, he crashed into someone, causing both of them to fall to the ground. "Ow…"

"Ouch, that hurts," a female voice said. He looked and saw a seventeen-year-old girl with short, orange hair and turquoise eyes, wearing a collared, black vest that ends on her waist, a symbol of a hammer and a lightning bolt on the back, and red and light-blue cloth under it, as well as a sleeveless, white top with a tiny heart-shape between her cleavage and collarbone, detached sleeves, matching, fingerless gloves, a pink skirt with a bow, and shoes with a mix of white and pink laces. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck, ending at the waist.

"I told you to stop running in the hall, Nora," a boy said in a monotone. He has long, black hair tied to a ponytail with a magenta streak of the left side of his hair, his eyes magenta, and dressed in Chinese clothing, a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeves tailcoat with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs, the trimming going on the right side of his torso and forming a black collar, light-tan pants and black shoes.

"Oh, hey little kid, are you lost?" the one named Nora asked as she noticed Danny as she stood up and offered a helping hand.

"Little kid? You're not that much older than me," Danny commented as he accepted the hand, raising an eyebrow. "My friend and I were asked by the headmaster to attend."

"Wow, you two must be good to attend school early," Nora said in a bubbly tone. "Me and Ren had to study two years more than you guys to get accepted."

"I actually didn't go to school," Danny commented.

"What!? How lucy!" Nora exclaimed before grinning. "So, I'm Nora and this is Ren, what's your names?"

"I'm Danny," Danny said.

"And I'm Ruby," Ruby said with a smile.

"Hm…Are you two dating?" Nora asked, causing Ruby to turn red.

"No!" Ruby exclaimed, waving her hands. "We're friends! A-anyway, we're lost! Can you take us to the assembly hall?"

"Sure, we were about to go there, anyway," Nora said before she placed her arms around the two's necks, pulling them closer. "Just follow Big Sister Nora!"

She then dragged the two, followed by Ren, who just shrugged and followed them. As they walked, Nora kept talking rapidly, though she was mostly talking about pancakes. It was like a kid in a sugar high. Danny didn't mind, since she was nice enough to show them to the assembly hall.

Then there was Ren, who was just walking next to them. Unlike Nora, Ren rarely spoke, letting Nora do the talking. Still, he seems like a nice guy. Soon, they finally arrived in the assembly hall, full of students chatting with their friends.

"Thanks," Danny said with a smile as Nora finally let them go.

"Just call me Big Sis Nora," Nora said with a nod.

"Yeah…no thanks," Danny said as he waved at Nora and Ren goodbye before he and Ruby walk through the crowd.

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, waving as she saw her little sister walking towards her. "Did you make new friends?"

"Kinda, but that's not the point!" Ruby exclaimed, pouting at her sister. "Don't leave me all alone in a strange place! I got lost and blew up!"

"It wasn't that bad," Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Danny!" Yang greeted as she noticed Danny. She looked at him up and down and smirked. "Well, I've seen someone grew _very nicely_."

"I see you did, too," Danny said with a grin.

"My, you noticed, you naughty boy?" Yang said as she crossed her arms under her breasts to make them bigger, making Ruby frown at her. She patted her own chest and sighed in jealousy.

"Yeah, your hair is longer," Danny said, causing Yang to almost face fault. "And you've gotten taller."

"…You're lucky you're cute," Yang said with a glare, but inside, she was quite happy that Danny didn't become one of those guys that would ogle at her breasts. It was fun sometimes, but then it got annoying.

"Excuse me," a voice said. They looked and saw Weiss, looking at them.

"Ah! It's you!" Ruby exclaimed, hiding behind Danny.

"Hey, Weiss," Danny said with a grin. "You got taller…And did you always have that scar on your face?"

"It's great to see you as well, Danny," Weiss said in a lady-like manner. "Present company excluded."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby said with a glare.

"It is what it means," Weiss said as she crossed her arms. "After all, you almost destroyed the school."

"Wow, and your first day hasn't even started yet," Yang said, nodding and looking impressed. "Nice job, little sister."

"I didn't mean too!" Ruby yelled to her sister before turning back to Weiss. "And that was an accident!"

"It wouldn't have been an accident if you knew what volatile Dust looked like," Weiss said, causing Ruby to fume.

"…I'll leave this between you two," Danny said, attempting to leave.

"You stay there!" the two exclaimed, causing him to stand still.

"You're whipped," Yang said with a chuckle as Ruby and Weiss glared at each other.

"You were shaking those vials too, you know!" Ruby accused.

"Hmph, I knew how much to shake it without exploding," Weiss said, causing Ruby to falter.

"Come on you two, stop fighting," Danny said, trying to play peacekeeper.

"She started it!" Ruby said, pointing at Weiss.

"May I remind you that you were the one who bumped into me and started causing explosions," Weiss said.

Danny sighed before lifted his hands, which started glowing. Suddenly, the two girls were covered in green energy and were floated to the air, separating them. Surprised, the two looked at the glow before at Danny, who was looking at them.

"Now, you either calm down and stop arguing, or stay up there where anyone can see your underwear," he said, causing the two girls to blush as they held down their skirts. "Good, I'm putting you down now. No more screaming, or else."

Once they were safely down on the ground, the two glared at each other before huffing, turning their heads away.

"Wow, when did you learn to do that?" Yang asked in an impressed tone.

"A few years ago," Danny said with a shrug as Yang leaned.

"So…did you see what undies they were wearing?" she asked mischievously.

"…" Danny simply moved his head to avoid eye contact with Yang.

"My, you are a naughty boy," Yang said with a giggle. "But that's my little sister, so don't even think about it."

Before Danny could retort, the lights dimmed and everyone quiet down. On the stage, Ozpin appeared, the spotlight aimed at him.

"Greetings, students," he said in a calm yet powerful voice. Even without a mic, his voice could be heard by everyone in the hall. "I will not waste time. You have travel far and wide to Beacon, to search for knowledge, hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you graduate, you will dedicate your life to protect the people. But don't assume that this will be easy. Right now, all I see are children wasting time and energy, looking for a purpose in their life. You assume your knowledge will help you, but you are wrong. In Beacon, your time here will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you how you will find your way."

On that note, Ozpin walked away from the stage, not acknowledging the new students, who had various expressions on their faces; shocked, nervous, frightened and angry.

"Wow, guy sure knows how to motivate people," Danny whispered to his friends, but they didn't seem to heard him, as they all looked determined, contemplative or excited.

Glynda walked on the stage, holding a microphone to make her announcement.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she said in a stern voice. "Tomorrow, your initiations will begin. Prepare yourself. You are dismissed."

 _Later…_

All the new students were gathered in the ballroom, all wearing their sleepwear. Ruby was wearing black tank top with a heart shape beard bear head with sharp teeth on the bottom, white jogging pants with rose patterns on it and a black sleeping mask resting on her head, setting up a sleeping bag next to her sister, who was wearing black shorts showing off her legs and an orange, sleeveless shirt with her symbol on the chest.

"I don't think Uncle Qrow would approve of us sleeping with boys," Ruby said, since this was her first time having to sleep with boys. She had plenty of sleepovers before, but they were girls only.

"I approve," Yang said as she eyed the boys in little clothing. "So, where's your boyfriend? I thought you'd be sleeping with him."

"S-shut up!" Ruby said with a blush before she noticed someone nearby. It was Blake, wearing a black sleeping kimono, reading a book. "Hey, she's the girl I was telling you about, the one who defended me from that Weiss person."

"Oh, a new friend?" Yang asked with a smile. "Good, that makes four new friends."

"But then there's Weiss, so that's one negative friend," Ruby said in a sad tone.

"That's not how it works," Yang said before she pushed Ruby to Blake. "Go and talk to her."

Ignoring her protests, Yang pushed Ruby to Blake. When they close enough, Blake just flipped the page, continuing her reading.

"Um…" Ruby said in an awkward tone, getting Blake's attention. "H-hello."

"…Hello," Blake said, looking at Ruby.

"So…I want to thank you for this morning," Ruby said, rubbing her hands nervously.

"I just have a great dislike for the Schnee Company," Blake said as she looked at Ruby before returning to her book.

"Um…So…" Ruby said, trying to think of something to converse with.

"Yes?" Blake asked in a polite tone, looking at Ruby.

"Um…How did you meet Danny?" Ruby asked without thinking. Blake blink before she put a bookmark and closed the book.

"I meet Danny last week, in the train that was attacked by the White Fang," she replied.

"Oh, I've heard of that," Yang said. "The White Fang attacked the train for some Dust, but said they failed. Didn't know Danny was the reason."

"Yes, he got hurt protecting me," Blake said before a strange smile appeared on her face. "He really is a kind person."

Ruby looked at the expression on Blake's face with wide eyes before it quickly disappeared. Yang noticed it too, and smirked as she leaned at her sister.

"Wow, you got some competition," she whispered to her flustered sister. "First that Weiss girl, then this one. You gotta step up your game, sis."

"Oh, hey guys," a voice said, causing them to look, only to blush. "Guess we're having a sleepover."

Danny was wearing only pants, his jacket over his shoulder. Ruby, Blake and Yang stared at his scar-riddled body, acquired from his years of traveling. Blake could see the one from Adam's sword, a thin, white scar across his chest.

"Damn," Yang whispered to Ruby with a smirk. "If you don't make your turn soon, I might take him."

Ruby glared at Yang with puffy cheeks, though she was worried if Yang wasn't joking. After all, she knew her big sister was popular among the boys, due to her developed body.

"What about Ebony?" Blake asked, surprising the two girls that she knows about Ebony.

"Don't worry, though it might cause me some trouble," Danny said before he put the jacket on the floor. Suddenly, the jacket morphed into Ebony, which caused some panic. Some of the first years screamed in terror and started running out the room while some fainted or were too afraid, some just looked fascinated and then went back to their own thing.

Danny ignored them and got comfortable on Ebony's side, like a pillow, pulling out a book from a cube. A few minutes later, Glynda appeared, and there she saw a very unusual sight; four teens were relaxing around a Beowulf Grimm, which was chewing on a giant, stuffed rabbit. Danny and Ruby was resting their heads on the right side, Yang was on top of it, enjoying how soft it was, and Blake was on the other side, reading her book.

"What is going on!?" she exclaimed as she looked ready to attack Ebony.

"Hey, can we have some quiet here?" Danny asked as he looked up from his book. "It's almost bed time."

"Mr. Phantom, get off that beast!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Hey, Ebony's my friend," Danny said as he petted the Grimm, which growled. "Besides, he's not bothering anyone."

"My, what a fascinating scene," a voice said behind them. Glynda looked and saw Ozpin, carrying a mug. "So, the rumors are true of a boy taming a Grimm. I made the right choice asking you to join."

He then turned to the shocked students and Glynda.

"Now, it's time for bed," he said. "You have a big test tomorrow."

He then walked off, followed by a reluctant Glynda. The students were still afraid to go in the ballroom, preferring to stay outside. Suddenly, someone was walking through them.

"Move," Weiss said as she walked through the crowd of students Her hair was undone, letting it flow over her back, wearing a light-blue sleeping gown. "You're blocking the way."

She then noticed Ebony, looking surprised as the other girls she met earlier seem comfortable around him. Curious, she walked towards them, ignoring the shouts of the other students, calling her to comeback before she could get hurt.

"I see Ebony has grown," she commented, causing Danny to look at her.

"Hey, Weiss, wanna join in on the cuddling?" Danny asked, petting Ebony's side.

Weiss blushed at the thought of cuddling, though it wasn't about cuddling with Ebony. She shook her blush and regained her composure.

"Thanks, but I need to wake up early tomorrow, so no," she said before walking to the other side of the room. Danny just shrug as he flipped the page. Soon, everyone fell asleep, though the ones who were scared were sleeping on the hall, on the cold hard floor, too afraid to get their sleeping bags.

While Ruby, Yang and Blake were sleeping comfortably on Ebony, Danny was wide awake, staring out the window. He couldn't sleep, he didn't know why. It wasn't nerves or anxiety, no. It just felt like he's been here before, and he felt strangely nostalgic as he looked at the night sky.

Shrugging and yawning, Danny closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, since he might need all his energy for tomorrow.

That, and he was looking forward to breakfast tomorrow. He wanted to eat something that didn't need milk in it. Maybe something fluffy with butter and syrup.

" _And now I'm hungry,"_ he said as he tried to sleep.

 **Well, I'm ending it here. Danny arrives at Beacon, met some familiar faces and met a few new faces. And then he finally reveals Ebony, that's gotta start some rumors about him. And then there's the girls. Poor Ruby, having to fight over two girls, three if her big sister decided to join in the fun. Also, why does Danny feel nostalgic in Beacon? Why!? WHY!?**

 **Anyway, next chapter, the test in the forest. See you later.**


End file.
